With Love, Your Worst Nightmare
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: What happens when an unassuming teen girl, Alice, falls violently in love with the school player, Jasper, who had never had a girl past one month? Once ignored, an angered Alice comes back with a vengeance, turning his world upside down. COMPLETE
1. Little Brothers and Lost Hope

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**This is my best friend, who deserves a happy ending, and… in my mind, this is how it goes.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**A.P.O.V.**

"Here, can you take this picture for me?" I asked glumly.

The punk/goth cashier sighed dramatically, chomped down on her bright blue bubble gum, and rolled her eyes. Nice. Would it be horribly out of her way to press a button? She leaned on one leg, tapping her foot.

I hurriedly handed her my red camera, and she took it with rough hands. I frowned at that.

She spoke in a monotone voice. "Get into a position if you want." She sounded impatient.

I swung my hands into the air, plastering a fake smile onto my face, maybe fooling someone who didn't know me well enough.

She didn't even look at the screen as she pressed the button, the violent light of the flash that I'd forgotten to take off, burning my eyes.

I blinked furiously as she tossed me back my camera carelessly, I frowned, barely catching it. I glanced at the screen, immediately noticing the many flaws of the photo.

My face wasn't in the picture, and it looked kind of blurry. I frowned again, growing angry.

"Hey!" I asked her, annoyed, as she walked away from me, apparently done with our five second relationship.

I growled a bit; was she really that inconvenienced?

She turned around. Finally!

"By the way," she said, bored, "You have to either take the dress off, or buy it."

I glared as I stomped back to the dressing room, the tag on the dress flying in the air behind me. My pain was overpowered by anger for a moment, until I looked in the mirror at the delicate, white and black dress.

I sighed, running my hand down the material on my sides. Usually, a strapless dress would make a person look like they were trying too hard.

But on me, it tied together the whole ensemble, the black roses scattered over the silk dress screamed Alice.

It was beautiful, knee length, with a little black lace on the lining of the bottom and the top.

I smiled a tiny smile, barely there and the first genuine one I had had in forever.

I jumped when I heard a loud bang on the door. "Are you done?"

The impatient woman asked me, and I sighed as I zipped down the beautiful dress, I would have bought it, but the line was long, and I had to meet Jessica at the food court, I was already late and who knew, my spazzy best friend probably landed herself on a stretcher while sitting in a food court chair.

I hurriedly left the store, Romy, and my eyes soaked in the beauty of the dress once more, before sighing, and heading to the court.

My eyebrows knit together as I looked around the food court, looking for Jessica… my eyes landed on the eccentric girl who stood from her chair, waving at me, unknowingly drawing everyone's attention to herself and looking idiotic. Yupp, that was her alright…

I giggled and walked towards her, she moved to sit down, but her foot tangled in the metal of the chair, making her topple over onto two other chairs, bringing laughs from multiple places as she scrambled back up into her chair.

"Superstar." She said quietly, making the hand sign at me and I groaned, could I have chosen a best friend more lame?

I sat down in the chair opposite to my blushing best friend.

"Always you… gee Jess… will you ever be coordinated?" I smiled at her as she pushed a tray of panda express towards me, I licked my lips, she got my favorite.

I smiled, of course she knew my favorite, we knew everything about each other, it was inevitable, we just did.

She crossed her arms defensively, "It's not my fault." She said crossly and I winked at her.

"Nothing ever is." I joked, and she tried to hold a glare, but ended up laughing and sticking some chow mien into her mouth.

Jessica was a klutz, there wasn't really another word to describe it. Whenever she was in public, she found a way to embarrass herself.

We were made for being friends though. She had long, brown hair, and it had red if you looked really closely.

Her style was very different than mine was, I tended to drift towards Hot Topic or Romy, and she was… addicted to American Eagle or Forever 21… occasionally Wet Seal…

She was eccentric, embarrassing, insane, random, funny, creative, and she made me laugh when I was upset; no one could do that.

I, on the other hand, was crazy, blindly in love, a tad violent, colorful, magnificent, and really funny because she laughed at basically anything I said.

We usually hung out in a group of 6, myself, Jessica, Katelynn, Lizzi, Alyssa, and Ally.

And although we all enjoyed each other's company, and all loved each other as friends, Jessica and I talked for hours on the phone every night, and stuck together like glue.

She was also a foot taller than me, but, in my opinion, we were the same.

"So, where did you go? I thought you were going to meet me here ten minutes ago?" Jessica asked, and I could tell she was on the verge of calling the cops and claiming I was kidnapped…

"You should've seen it Jess, this dress I found at Romy… it was gorgeous, here, look."

I excitedly took out my camera and showed her the picture. She took it and looked at the screen, perplexed.

"Was the person who took this blind?" She asked sarcastically, her blueish gray eyes sparkling with amusement.

"They would've been if they'd stayed two seconds longer…" My fists clenched together, my anger shining through.

Jess smoothly changed the topic, telling me about her own shopping experience, and I nodded my head and smiled in all the right places, but I wasn't really paying attention to her.

I was, however, looking at her, finishing the effect. But, we both knew I couldn't fool her, and she stopped trying to distract me, seeing that I wasn't listening through my eyes, which was just her uncanny ability to read me, and ate another bite.

I sighed, "I'm sorry…"

She shrugged, "I understand… hey, are you sleeping over tonight?"

I thought that over, today was Tuesday… ugh, we had a day off tomorrow… so we could. I groaned.

"I can't, remember? Jake is making me drive him to a geeky Rune Scape convention…"

She laughed, we both laughed, my little brother Jake was pretty stupid at times.

"That's okay… how about Friday?" she asked, hopeful.

I smiled, "Sure, that works."

--

Jessica drove me home a little while later, and sighed when she pulled into my drive, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She asked, and I laughed, "Two things, one, I wouldn't subject you to doing that… and two? You know I wouldn't distract you from watching Bones reruns…"

She blushed, I was the only one who knew about her geeky obsession with that show.

She coughed, smacking my arm and waving at me as she drove off.

I sighed as I stepped into my house, ignoring my little brother and walking to my bedroom, stepping over the mountains of clothing on the floor, and screaming into my pillow once I reached my bed.

Jasper. The only thing on my mind now, I sulked into my pillow, not laughing because Jessica wasn't here, and fisting my hands into my blanket.

I was hopelessly in love with him… there wasn't another way to describe it… I sniffed as I thought about him.

He was tall, probably about 6 foot… he had windswept blond hair, and you could tell that his clothes hinted at having muscle underneath them.

He played the guitar… he had loaned me his jacket once even. I actually slept in it for three or four nights… which Jessica teased me shamelessly for. Frankie did too… but I wasn't too sure how I felt about her.

I know, Frankie is a guy's name… but she works it… she's hot and cold all the time. She'll stab your back without thinking twice, which she's done to everyone I knew, exactly 7 to 10 times.

He had a freckle on his cheek, the color of iron, and Jessica always said that when he shook his hair to the side, he looked like he had some mental disability, and that he looked like a smashed up carrot… but I loved him, no matter how much Jessica didn't believe in it.

That's one thing where we weren't the same. Jessica has this… stupid belief that being in love only happens in fiction.

I didn't stand a chance with him though, he had a girl by him at every second, none of his relationships moving past the one month mark. I was determined to be the girl to make it past one year, go onto two, then five… then fifteen… no matter how unlikely. I knew Jessica wasn't supportive of my little… three year crush on Jasper, but she tried, I had to give her that…

I looked at my calendar, sighing as I crossed off another day with red marker. It had been three weeks since he had been with Hannah… three weeks…

He didn't even like me…I felt like there wasn't anything I could do to get him to notice me, I mean… yeah, we texted a lot, but he sent me mixed signals all the time, whether it was telling me about his newest girl, or telling me that I was talented or funny.

I twirled my camera in my hands, looking at the annoyingly bad picture that did this gorgeous dress no justice.

Maybe it was how I-

"Alice! Come on! If we don't get to the convention soon enough, then I won't be able to get in line soon enough to get an autograph for the creator!"

I groaned, "My life…" I shook my head, reluctantly throwing the camera on the bed, and snatching my phone and leaving.

--

My brother was dressed in this really weird cloak… and bouncing while standing in line for a game…

I rolled my eyes, leaning on one leg and sitting on a sofa with coffee, right next to the entrance of the nerd palace.

I glanced at my phone, hoping that he would text. He never did, I waited, and waited, not wanting to seem pushy or anything, trying to play hard to get.

Except, it was hard to play hard to get if he wasn't trying to get you.

I sighed, after an hour of staring at an inanimate object, and reluctantly picked up my phone in defeat.

I entered his name in the texting option.

_**Hey, how are ya?**_

I waited a minute for a reply, and got quickly impatient… but I couldn't send two, that's weird. I sighed, thinking he wasn't going to reply.

I bit my lip, maybe his phone was off… or be was too busy texting _Hannah._

I felt a buzzing on my thigh, and picked up my phone.

**Hey… I'm good? Really bored though…**

I giggled madly as I typed my reply like a madwoman.

_**Ugh, I had to take my brother to a Runescape convention, it's cold and boring :/ **_

My eyes bored holes in the screen as I anxiously awaited his reply.

**Sorry… did you do anything today…?**

Yeah… I thought about you…

_**I went shopping with Jessica, and I almost bought this dress that rocked, and one at Forever 21, and I don't know which one I'm going back to buy…**_

I pressed send and the reply was agonizingly slow.

**Oh, send me a picture, I'll decide for you. And ugh, why do you hang out with her, she's so annoying.**

I almost swooned, I would wear anything he picked out…

_**I'm not sure… I don't have my camera with me. and lol, you only think that because she hates you… what did you do today?**_

I waited for a reply…

**Oh, I hung out with my new girl, she's the most amazing girl I've ever met.**

I got shaky fingers and I felt tears prickle my eyes as my phone dropped to my lap, wondering who the new girl of the week was… maybe… I don't know… I turned off my phone, resisting the urge to cry, refusing to do this at a nerd convention…

"Anna! I got the autograph! LET'S GO!" My little brother yelled at me and I stood up shakily, prepared to take him home…

The ride home was too bumpy and long, and Jake kept yelling and slaying a fake sword in the hair, saying things like, "YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME, MERE PEASANT!"

I rolled my eyes. When we got home, I ran to my room.

My silent tears coated my face as I hugged my knees to my chest on my bed once we got home, hoping that it might squeeze together the sizable hole that inhabited my chest; it didn't work, I still felt the dull ache cover me.

I shivered as the cold, dark air hit my frozen form, but I welcomed in the cold, I wanted it to hit me. The cold was the only thing I could feel.

I looked at the goose bumps on my arms, and then the backpack by my feet, wanting to push the homework away.

But I knew I couldn't, I sighed, groaning as I set of to work on my English paper. Yay. Because when your brooding, you know how you read that when you're upset, you're supposed to do homework?

No?

That's precisely why you've never read that you should.

Later that night, I was hugging a pillow to my chest, reruns of NCIS playing in the background but I wasn't really listening. I sighed, hoping for a vibration on my thigh, tapping my foot on the ground, trying not to look at the screen.

I resisted the urge to look at my phone, and I groaned, sitting up on my bed.

Jasper hadn't talked to me in a total of 8 hours, and I was getting upset.

I crossed off another day, in green this time so that I could keep track of how long he had this girl.

Jessica always said that he was stupid, and I should get a new crush… but I didn't want to.

I sighed, ignoring my unfinished paper and turning off my phone, and crashing on my bed and trying to sleep, but only thinking of Jasper.

--

The next day of school was horrible… long… filled with Jasper.

Friday was no better. I brought my overnight bag for Jessica's house, my sketch pad was in there… I wish I had the courage to show it to Jasper.

He would be so impressed… if only he just saw my potential!

I sighed aloud, and Jessica gave me a weird look as we were walking around the soccer field at lunch.

"Why the wistful sigh, Vnix?" I smiled a bit at her nickname for me. It was left over from Halloween when I named my vampire costume Phoenix… and I was debating between Vee and Phoenix… Jess mixed them together.

I cocked my head towards Jasper, playing soccer, and Jessica glared at him.

See, as well as having an irrational belief that being in love didn't exist, she an irrational belief that girl code told her that since Jasper was torturing me, she had to hate him. She tried though… she tried to understand.

"Can't you just be civil, for me, please?"

She pursed her lips, and crossed her arms, turning her head towards me and tripping in the process.

"Fine. But you should really get over him, Jasper's with Mandy now…"

I wrinkled my nose at her name… Mandy…

"Whatever, can we talk about this tonight? I want to have some candy and movies when I pour my heart out."

I smiled and rolled my eyes and she nodded, sticking her tongue out at Jasper's back when she thought I wasn't looking. She does that a lot.

--

I giggled as Jasper answered a question right in Mrs. Egeler's class. He looked so proud of himself… it made me happy to see him happy.

My eyes flickered to Jessica, who was glaring at the wall at every word he uttered, see, Jessica was lucky enough to be in the same classroom as he was in, and I had to be in Crap's class. His name was Mr. Clapp… but we all came up with a new name for him.

I looked back to Crap, he was lecturing, I could stay and ogle Jasper for another… say… 20 minutes? And then we could go home.

Or to Jessica's, but it was the same thing, right?

I leaned my head on the window, shamelessly staring at him from where no one could see. But Jessica tensed, turning around slowly with her eyes closed.

She looked at me and groaned, looking at me with disappointment and then at Jasper, glaring, but otherwise let it drop.

Jasper ran his hands through his hair at that moment and I bit my lip… did he have to be so damn attractive?

I decided that before I attempted to jump through the glass, I'd go back to class.

Before I turned back, I stole one last glimpse at Jasper, who had his arm dangled around Mandy, kissing her cheek as she giggled and whispered something into his ear.

I felt my eyes prickle with tears.

**I was really not sure what you guys would think about this plot… and I'm nervous… so… please tell me what you think! I'm really anxious to read what you think.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**If I get enough reviews I will continue!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Will Devious Jessica Turn Things Around?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Hey, hey, hey guys! I was happy with the response I got with the first chapter, so thank you for that and keep it up ;)**

**Just to clarify a few points-**

**Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie will be joining us in this story (they won't be playing major roles though.)**

**Alice will be coming back with a vengeance, but I have to make her want him so badly that she has to formulate a plan to force his attention on her.**

**Yes, this story will be satisfying. So Amanda, I am proud of you for reviewing ;)**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**VaMpIrExPiXiE- for being my first reviewer, I did a happy dance!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Nightmare-**

I decided that before I attempted to jump through the glass, I'd go back to class.

Before I turned back, I stole one last glimpse at Jasper, who had his arm dangled around Mandy, kissing her cheek as she giggled and whispered something into his ear.

I felt my eyes prickle with tears.

**Currently on Nightmare-**

A.P.O.V.

"Come on… it isn't that bad… I mean, think, Alice… _you _could be the unlucky girl beside his STD'd body."

I glared and threw a piece of popcorn at Jessica, "Ha-ha. So funny. How would you like it if I made fun of you and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie?" I had her there.

She groaned, "One, I don't even like him that much… and Rosalie's very nice, I worked on a math assignment with her once… and I see why Emmett likes her." although I knew this to be true, Jessica had a big time crush on Emmett Cullen and I smiled, "Two, you know I'm right, because I feel like I can get an STD just by standing in the same room as him."

I glared again, "Well fine, let's just be miserable, thinking of Emmett and Jasper."

She groaned, "Um… no… but did you see Mandy today?! It was like Mrs. Egeler didn't even care that he was making out with his snake of a girlfriend just because freaking Jasper is a teacher's pet. Did you know he docked me 20 points on our history test because I was glaring at him, ugh! He sucks!"

I threw a pillow at her head, "Shut up, Jessica, not everything is about you. Maybe you actually got those answers wrong!"

Jessica didn't answer, probably sensing no need to continue our stupid conversation and I sighed.

"I just want to know how to get him, Jess…"

"Why, you looking for STD's?"

I pursed my lips.

--

Jess and I slept in the next day, and since it was Saturday, we did nothing but just talk about the guys we liked and horrible plans to steal them away from their girlfriends.

My worst one for getting Jasper was renting a cupid costume. Jessica's worst one for Emmett was getting him a giant cake, but I had the feeling she wasn't trying too hard to succeed. I knew she really thought that Rosalie and Emmett made a cute couple, and she wanted him to be happy so she tried not to care, and succeeded.

Why couldn't I do that? Isn't there a saying that says 'If you love someone, you set them free'? Why couldn't I do that… why is that saying so easy to say but so hard to follow?

My mom called and told me to get home so I ended up leaving on Saturday night, and since we stayed up all night on Friday night, I wept to sleep early.

I flipped over in my bed, wanting to go back to the dream I was having about Jasper. He had been so perfect.

But he's always perfect, well… until he opens up his big mouth.

His looks are perfect, from his sparkling blue eyes… to his hair… to his breathtaking smile… it was all perfect, but then he opens his lips, and everything falls apart.

I groaned, wanting it to be perfect all over again. I looked at the clock, it was 9 o clock. I sat up, time for church.

I groaned.

See, I was always the kind of girl to love church, to look forward to Sunday's with ferocity and enjoy them immensely. But, then I started going to church with Jasper… Yeah, he even had to come into my church life, one of the only things I enjoyed anymore.

Reluctantly, I put on some jeans, and blindly picked out a nice t shirt. I attempted to curl my short hair, but quickly gave up, wearing a small hat instead.

"Alice?! Are you ready?! I have to go and see Hanna at church today, I'm _totally_ going to win her heart with my new sword so come on!" His child's voice was smug and defiant, and it made me angry.

I rolled my eyes, and put on my mascara, "Get real, loser, Hannah isn't going to like your 9 year old ass no matter what you do."

"One, it isn't _Hannah_, it's _Hanna, _like, without the h, you say it like 'Honah'! And she would too be impressed, and two, I'm telling mom you cussed at me! Three, I'm freaking ten!" He sounded mad now, bingo.

He yelled through the door and I put on my lip gloss, "Whatever, why don't you also tell her what an annoyance you are!"

"Alice Viktoria! That is enough tormenting your brother and get in the car." I moved my lips in sync with my mother's voice, she said that line too much.

I groaned, "Okay mom!"

I got into the car after slapping my little brother on the back of his head, leaving on our usual note.

We got to church in record time, my mom driving like a maniac, saying we had made her late with our fight, even though we weren't late, she was just paranoid.

When we got there, we had 30 minutes to go until the service started, and I sat down angrily on one of the chairs, kicking my bag underneath my chair, my phone still in my pocket.

But I knew he wouldn't text me, why would he? We were in the same place, if he wanted to talk to me, he would've already, but it didn't take a genius to understand that if he was embarrassed to even text me, he'd never approach me in person.

My eyes opened wider and I bit my lip, suddenly nervous, he was here. And I would see him today. That thought filled my heart with the hope that he wouldn't ignore me today…

I almost felt his presence in the room… and I wasn't sure if that was just my mind going crazy or not.

My leg bounced up and down, maybe he would throw me a look… just maybe…

My face was taken over with smiles.

I looked over at the corner, where my brother stood… his arm around 'Hanna' wow… it's a sad day when your brother has better relationship luck than you do.

She was holding his sword and batting her 9 year old lashes at him, and he said something to make her laugh.

I almost puked.

I looked the other way, and had to hold back a smile. I sighed as I looked at what my eyes had landed on, Jasper. But, I didn't see Mandy anywhere!

Maybe he had finally seen the light, finally realized that I'm the right girl for him!

I stared at him, and the more I did, the more I realized what scene I was staring into and the more my smile disagreed.

He was surrounded by girls, and flirting with every single one of them. He had his arm lazily slung around Mandy, oh, there she wad, but she didn't seem to mind that he was flirting with everyone in sight. Except for me of course.

I huffed, she didn't even like him! She just wanted to be able to say that she was his girlfriend.

See, if I was his girl, I'd actually care about him.

I'd caress his cheek because he deserved it.

I'd tell him I loved him every day.

I'd do everything he deserved and more.

I could do everything that Mandy couldn't and I wouldn't get the chance to prove to him that I could make him feel like a million bucks.

I frowned, looking at my shoes.

Suddenly, I looked over again. Jasper was now facing Mandy and kissing her cheek lightly as she looked annoyed, looking around like he was embarrassing her… I'd never be embarrassed by him.

Never.

I sighed as the pastor stepped up and began. My eyes were locked on Jasper, who looked like he was having a heated discussion with Mandy.

Before I even processed it, church was over, but my eyes were still focused on them. Jasper looked mad at something Mandy had said and I looked to her.

I gasped when I saw another man on her arm; one that could never even compare to Jasper.

Jasper stared at them, mouth agape as they walked away. He blinked, obviously not used to people leaving him.

I smiled evilly, maybe this was my chance for rebound.

I stood up and took a deep breath, shaking as I started walking towards him.

He didn't seem to notice me. Obviously, I wasn't the only one to think about it… Amy Walz came up from behind me, swinging herself into his arms and he caught her, suddenly happy again.

I swiveled the other way, towards my happy family with tears in my eyes.

--

"Amy, though?! She's the school slut! Why would he want her, Vnix you're so much better!"

I laughed drying, "Don't you think I know that?" I yelled into my phone, "How many girls does he have to go through before he realizes I'm the best?"

Jessica sighed, and I didn't have to be near her to know she was getting her keys, "You know what you need, Alice?"

I smiled into the phone, and we both yelled the right answer at the same time.

"Retail therapy!"

We laughed and when Jess got here, we drove to the mall.

When she parked, she got out and looked at my sympathetically, leaning on the top of her Mini, and sighed.

"You sure you're okay?"

She cocked her head to the side, not needing me to talk to know the answer.

She sighed again, "Okay sweetie, dress shopping it is."

I smiled, my favorite.

We walked towards our favorite dress place, and we grabbed all the dresses we could find that were our size.

We threw them in the dressing room, and there had to be at least forty dresses piled in mine.

I smiled.

I pulled on the first one and Jessica groaned next to me in the dressing room.

"Alice, this red one makes me look like a 5 dollar hooker!"

I laughed, "Just what you were aiming for, huh?"

She laughed, too, "Oh, but of course! Maybe if you wore this to school, Jasper would dump Amy and you'd be in luck!"

I snorted, "Hardly, the guy notices me just about as much the very ground he walks on."

She sighed, "Maybe you should just get over the guy… I mean… he isn't the most important guy in the world… there are plenty of other guys that would cherish and love you more than he would."

"Yeah… thanks for the Hallmark worthy advice, but how many times have you given it to me?"

"Um… an uncountable amount of times?"

"Yes, and how many times has it worked?"

She groaned, "Zero times… but Alice, seriously, you either need to have him or lose him, and since you don't have him, lose him."

She said it like it was just that simple.

I didn't like the dress I was wearing, it was way too big on me, and it made me look like a box.

"Oh!" I screeched when I heard my tone go off.

"What I want, you've got and it might be hard to handle. Like the flame that burns a candle-"

Hall and Oates came bursting through my phone and I squealed, I had forgotten to put it on vibrate.

I flipped open my phone, checking the text.

"Who is it?" Jess called from the next dressing room over.

"Oh… just a sec." I said, my eyes focused on the text.

**Hey, do you know where a good place to eat is?**

I squealed, "Jasper!"

Jessica groaned, and I heard her lips smacking together as she mocked him. I rolled my eyes.

_**Of course, don't you?**_

"He's asking me out, Jess! I just know it!"

"Whoopty freakin' doo."

Her lackadaisicality was unbecoming.

**Yeah, but I was thinking… where would be a good place to go… like, what do you think is romantic?**

"He's asking me what's romantic!"

"How grand." I heard Jess pulling up her zipper to her dress.

_**Oh… yeah… well, in my mind, the most romantic place for my dream guy to take me would be… a picnic under the stars, at the beach. And… there would be candles… and blankets, and music.**_

"Oh Jess! He's going to take me to the beach!"

"Why, to drown you?" Her tone was sarcastic but it still stung.

"Shut up, do you want me to die?" I spat back at her through the wall.

She laughed, "No, but he sure as hell does." She muttered, as if I couldn't hear her.

**Um… I don't think Amy would like that.**

"Oh… he was asking for Amy…" I blinked back tears.

She hopped up onto the chair, leaning her head over the wall to give me another sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, Al… he doesn't know what he's missing." I could tell she was done joking.

I stared blankly at her for a moment and she sighed, dropping back down.

_**Oh… well… she's the type of girl to want an extravagant date.**_

I typed back to him, disappointed.

**And you aren't?**

I smiled and heard Jessica typing on her phone.

_**All I need is the guy.**_

I was glum as I threw my phone down, and of course, the only thing I didn't have was the guy…

**Haha, you've never had a guy.**

I screeched and I heard Jess fall over, "Gee woman! Give me a heart attack?!"

"Is this serious?!"

"What, I can't hear you. _Somebody _just caused me permanent ear damage! And is what serious?"

I sighed, handing her my phone with the text.

"Alice, that is an ending statement, a harsh one... but a Jasper one."

I pouted, "Can't you just say no, for me?"

She handed me back my phone and I sighed.

"No. I don't want to set you up for rejection like Emma Woodhouse did for her best friend. If you would let me intervene, then he'd be on his knees, _begging _for you."

I blushed, "No he wouldn't… not even in my wildest dreams, Jessica…"

"Fine… but don't blame me for not wanting to hear you unhappy and complaining all the time? It's horrible… did you ever think of it from my perspective? My best friend is unhappy all the time, needing him all the time, and I can't do anything about it."

She sighed.

I pursed my lips, I did feel a bit bad about her feeling like a bad friend, but I couldn't help it.

"I know that, Jess… you don't have to remind me."

It stayed quiet after that for a while. Neither of us said anything, just tried on dresses.

"Look… all I'm saying is that if his opinion of you can't lower any, then what I do to you to make him see what he's missing won't do anything… and that is the worst case scenario."

I considered it.

"I don't think so… I mean… he doesn't like me, and from the looks of this text, he never will… it just wears me down…"

"Ugh, Alice, talk to me when you get some common sense."

I cracked a smile to myself in the mirror.

"Until I stop liking him, call me nonsensical."

"Every day." She joked with me.

I laughed lightly. "He's taking Amy out though…"

She sighed, "Let's just hope that it is a horrible date and he breaks up with her, and doesn't get together with someone until you. Although, I must say I won't support it because he called you a loser."

"You don't have to support it."

"That's what I'm counting on."

I pulled on another dress and I heard Jessica groan from her dressing room.

"I just got a text from Amy."

My eyes narrowed, "What did she want?"

"Ugh… he was telling me about Jasper and I just told her to go screw herself."

I laughed, "Oh J, I love you sometimes, you know that?"

She sighed, "Yeah I know."

"Why does she even have your number?"

"Oh Frankie probably gave it to her, and it was one of those chain ones so it wasn't personal… but my reply was."

I bit my lip, "What did she say back?"

She made a disgusted noise, "She said she didn't need to because she had Jasper, but I'm guessing she was bluffing."

"Yeah, Jasper's a virgin…"

"How the hell do you know that?" she seemed curious…

"Well… I don't know… its wishful thinking."

She hopped up again, looking over at me, and rolled her eyes, "I really think you should give me permission to make you irresistible."

She gave me a puppy dog pout and I sighed, "What would you even do?"

She smiled evilly, "Wouldn't you like to know, but I can guarantee that he would love every second of it."

I contemplated that for a moment as she waited impatiently for my reply.

I tilted my head to the side… "I don't know… Jess…"

"That isn't a no… come on, I'm just trying to make your life better, Vnix."

I smiled slightly, what's the harm, right?

"Well… okay, sure, yeah, you can try."

"Yes!" Jessica jumped down and I heard her dialing.

"Rosalie, Bella? Yeah, makeover for Alice is a go!"

I groaned, what had I done? I didn't even know Rosalie or Bella that well… and now they got to make me over?

Jessica snapped her phone shut and hopped on the chair again and looked at my horrified expression and made it ten times worse.

She held her phone under her chin so that in the dimness of the room her features were illuminated by her phone's light.

"Get ready Alice, because you are about to become, in Jasper's eyes, the most beautiful, amazing, and talented woman he's ever met."

**How did you like it? **

**I really hope it lived up to expectations! I know that since this is an Alice and Jasper story, so it's not bound to be too popular, but I'd really like to know what the people who actually are reading this are thinking!**

**Chapter question- WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH IN THE WINTER OLYMPICS?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Commencing Phase 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, to answer one of the PM's I got yesterday… yeah, there will be no sexual content in a story starring my best friend… making out, and suggestive features, but never, ever, will I ever write a lemon about her. End of story.**

**Thanks for everyone who is reading this, I know there aren't a lot of you because Alice and Jasper are for some reason, less lovable, but to those of you who are? Thanks!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**VaMpIrExPiXiE- I know… again, but she's amazing, and accepts me for the fact that I am technologically paralyzed.**

**Vampirelizgurl- I love that you sounded so high.**

**And special thanks to Angel27eyes, Ixxornssa, Flyleaf908, Brazilianangelz, Sarah, and Love4jazz.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON NIGHTMARE-**

Jessica snapped her phone shut and hopped on the chair again and looked at my horrified expression and made it ten times worse.

She held her phone under her chin so that in the dimness of the room her features were illuminated by her phone's light.

"Get ready Alice, because you are about to become, in Jasper's eyes, the most beautiful, amazing, and talented woman he's ever met."

**CURRENTLY ON NIGHTMARE-**

A.P.O.V.

I paced my room nervously. I didn't think I could get any sleep tonight. Jessica, Bella, and Rosalie would be over in the morning, 2 full hours before school, to tell me the first part of their plan. I wasn't being honest if I told you that I didn't care.

Part of me was afraid of the rejection that I felt I would get if he didn't like the first part of their plan; I mean Jasper was the guy who always ignored me.

Well… except for at the beginning of school every day, when he found enjoyment in embarrassing me with his current girlfriend. Those are always fun times.

I imagine acupuncture would be more enjoyable though.

Another part of me was anxious; what if they were successful and he _did _decide I was the right girl for him.

_Yeah, _I thought, _because the apocalypse is happening tomorrow._

I tried to disregard the negative thought and get back to positive.

I idly wondered what they were going to do… because with the vague inkling of hope I had, if he did want me, I wanted him done with Amy and every other girl.

Could someone he dislikes so much whip him into shape like that?

I decided to write for a little while, clear my head by spilling my emotions and thoughts into poem form.

_My life is a lie._

_I live each day faking it._

_I smile. I laugh._

_I make jokes._

_I tell myself I am fine._

_But I'm not._

_Inside I'm screaming for you._

_I know I'm dying from the inside out._

_But I just smile and live my lie._

_Because that is the only time I can bear it._

I looked over it. It made sense because every word was Jasper for me. I felt like a shell… how my exterior was completely calm and precise and planned out. But inside I was like a caged lion that hadn't eaten in years… crazed and beating on the bars and screaming.

It calmed me a little to get that out… I decided to try another one.

_My life is satisfying, yet incomplete._

_I have wonderful parents._

_I get good grades._

_I am not deprived._

_My friends are magnificent._

_Yet I'm missing something._

_That something is you._

_You are the last element I need._

_Say yes, for being incomplete is eating me alive._

I smiled slightly, this was also true. I felt like my inner Jasper demon was consuming my every thought… I didn't have thoughts on much else now, which means I don't think that much. That would eventually tear me apart and eat me whole. Yeah… that makes sense, no matter how unsettling it was to have to admit that I didn't think about normal, everyday things that others may worry about.

_I want you. I need you._

_But to you I am nothing._

_You are my world._

_But I don't fit in yours._

_I do everything in my power to impress you._

_But you don't cast me a glance._

_I only notice you._

_But you only notice everyone else._

I had decided that this one was my favorite. The metaphor was completely true. He's the only one I noticed, but I'm the only one he _doesn't _notice. I gave a small, stoic laugh, that's life for you. I pressed my pen down on paper again, but nothing came out, I guess I had nothing more profound to say.

But hey, what do you expect when you only ever think about one thing? It isn't like I'm going to go around spouting off intelligent and profound thoughts… unless they were about Jasper…

I'm basically a connoisseur on the guy. Now _that _was sad.

I sighed, looking at my phone next to me, willing it to ring. My eyes widened when it went off, I grabbed it with too much force and slid it open.

Jessica.

My heart sank and a frown was plastered on my face as I looked at her text.

_Get that frown off your face! I know you wanted it to be Jasper, but I don't care. We're leaving for school at 7:30 so we're coming over at 6:30, and before you ask, we're not giving you a makeover. Yet._

W-o-w. It was creepy how she knew me sometimes… and what the heck did that mean, 'yet', why did they need to come over tomorrow if they weren't going to make me over?

_**Then what are you going to do, Jess?**_

I pressed send and leaned back, confused at what she had said. Did that mean they had changed their minds? Was I going to stay in my Jasperless form forever? I hope not… it's exhausting.

What were they doing tomorrow? Maybe they were preparing me… but for what? I sighed, I was never able to figure out Jessica's mind, and I wouldn't be able to anytime soon.

_Ha-ha, wouldn't you like to know. But you'll have to wait, and, oh, get some sleep, okay? I don't want to have to work with a tired Alice. Gtg._

I smiled. Of course she was right. A tired Alice was a crabby Alice, and a crabby Alice meant a ruined day for Jessica. Sleep would be a good thing probably…

_**Okay fine, take care of you.**_

I typed and sent it, quoting one of her favorite movies. I almost heard the laugh coming from her when she read the infamous line. She replied back in a matter of seconds.

_Take care of you._

--

"What should we do?" I heard a strangely beautiful voice whisper beside my bed. I recognized it as Rosalie, but didn't make even the slightest effort to move or give any indication that I wasn't still asleep or in a coma.

"Should we poke her?" I heard Jessica's voice whisper.

"No!" A soft voice whispered and yelled at the same time, "She might get mad…" the voice sounded worried now.

"You're right; B, if she's going to get mad regardless, then we should dump ice water on her." Jessica said and she sounded excited.

I heard two slaps land on my best friend and she laughed quietly.

"Fine!" I groaned, "I'm awake. Alice is awake."

They all smiled, and I recognized Bella and Rosalie standing in my room as if not knowing where to go and Jessica slung lazily against a wall, still tired.

"Okay." Bella said. "So, I have heard how much you like Jasper, and Jessica wants our help to give you a makeover."

At this point Jess stood up and came to sit on the edge of my bed, nodding in agreement, and Rosalie shook her head and started talking.

"But that won't work, if you want Jasper, we could make you look like a supermodel and he's want you… but he'd cheat on you. We are going to whip the player out of that fool."

I smiled, I liked where this was going.

My smile faltered. "How can we get him to clean up his act though?"

Rosalie and Jessica smiled evilly while Bella chewed on her lip, "We make you so utterly his type that he has to have you, and he'll do anything to get you."

I sunk back into my pillow, "Jasper's type is all that is girl."

Bella perked up suddenly, "But what he doesn't know is that you are his type. All the other girls… well, Alice, he has a pattern, he'll date a girl for a month, and then drop them, but what he doesn't know is that if he had you, he'd be done looking."

I smiled slightly at that. "But how?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Well, we know that if we only change your wardrobe to make you look amazing, even more than you already do, he'll only take you for your body. But what we have to do first? Is make him want you for you first, which means we're here to spice up your attitude… hence us not having any makeup."

I blinked. "Morning words?"

"We're giving you a mental makeover!"

"Oh joy. So what's your plan…?" I asked warily and Rosalie grinned.

"You're going to dress how you normally do, but the first moment you have time with Jasper, make it look like you wanted to see some other guy and look disappointed and mad at him for it. He'll be confused out of his mind for it, and he'll be thinking about you."

"I had to get up early for _that_?! You could've given me that advice at school…"

Jessica grinned, "I know, but we just wanted to wake you up early so you could take the anger you have at us for it, and turn it on him."

I wrinkled my nose, "Fine… now leave to go back to sleep."

Jessica looked from Rosalie to Bella.

"Hmm… I don't think we've worked up enough anger…"

My eyes widened and Jessica did something she _knew _pissed me off.

"Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-" I cut her off by slapping my hand right over her mouth.

She smiled and I glared. I released her mouth.

"There, now it's enough."

I rolled my eyes.

--

"You can do this Alice! You are smart, pretty, and freaking fantastic!" My self given pep talk wasn't doing much.

I walked further down the hall.

"You also talk to yourself, sweetie, do you need therapy?" I heard the smile in her voice.

I cracked a small smile as I heard Jessica, Rosalie, and Bella approaching.

"I need Jasper, Jessica."

Rosalie poked me in the ribs, "Don't say that so loudly!"

It was at this time that Jessica dubbed opportune to start her little… er… operation.

I opened my mouth to protest but Jessica interrupted me, "Okay, Bella, Rosalie, go survey the premises for Jasper." I rolled my eyes, and they both walked off to opposite ends of the hall.

Jessica laid her hands on my shoulders, "Do you remember the plan?"

I nodded, "When I see him, act uninterested."

Jessica's smile wavered, "No, act like you don't want him alive."

I nodded again, "Fine."

I sighed, I knew he would talk to me today… he makes it his daily ritual to embarrass me every morning.

_Flashback to last school day morning~_

_I walked into school with Jessica at my side, neither of us talking. Jessica was in major need of caffeine but I was just fine. Getting up early didn't bother me that much; it just meant I would see Jasper sooner._

_If only I didn't embarrass myself every time he approached me. Now I just think he did it so he could laugh at me in the mornings._

_I didn't talk as I tried to make a sophisticated answer to what he asked me every morning. Jessica and I got to our classes where we usually parted and she looked down the hall to where we entered and bit her lip._

"_Are you sure you don't want me here to save you in case you do something you'll later regret?" she asked drowsily._

_I shook my head, "Go read a book or something…"_

_She didn't need to be told twice as she dragged herself into her homeroom, to her credit though; she looked back, as if deciding whether or not I was telling the truth._

_I walked to the table on the side of the hall and put my backpack down, waiting for the blow I knew was coming but I waited for every day._

_I took a quick glance at my phone and saw that I had a text message. It was a facebook update from Jasper. _

_**At school.**_

_My breath hitched. He was here. I heard footsteps coming and struggled to keep my eyes down._

_It was when I heard his thick, smooth, and deep voice that I fell apart._

"_Waiting for me again, Alice? You'd think that getting here early just to see me would get old." His arrogant voice brought me out of my haze and I snapped my head up to his._

_If I wasn't leaning on the table, I would've fallen over. I wasn't even capable of speech as I stared into his amused eyes._

_He smirked and I vaguely registered Amy at his side as she sneered at me._

_She looked like a pink cow today._

"_See that Jasper, she's pathetic." She spat at me._

_Jasper was mean. But he was a Christian, and although he liked to make jokes at my expense, he didn't like to put people down that way._

_I saw a look of disappointment flicker across his face, but regained his composure, smirked at me and walked away, leaving Amy unattended._

_She looked after him in disbelief._

_Wow, that was only 8 days… his relationships were getting shorter and shorter._

_I thought this with hope but it quickly diminished when he slung his arm around Frankie._

_Woohoo._

_Amy crossed her arms and pursed his lips at me, "Whatever, I didn't like him anyways. He didn't even want sex."_

_She said it like it was a bad thing, but at least I knew he was still a virgin. I smiled, he was perfect._

_I was the only girl he'd never dated in school, and the only one who really, really needed to._

_End flashback~_

Jessica nodded and walked to her class as I walked to the table.

I laid my backpack down and took out my phone, flipping through my messages and texting Rosalie. She went on about Emmett and I half listened, she said she didn't see Jasper.

I sifted through movies I'd seen… and went through scenarios that would be most favorable for this kind of situation. I heard his familiar footsteps coming my way and I pressed a couple keys on my phone.

I made sure to put the biggest smile I could manage on my face and snapped my head up to him, and my smile disappeared as soon as it had come.

I made my face look like someone had just killed my puppy as he walked up. I pursed my lips and looked around him, and not finding what I was supposedly looking for, I looked back to him, struggling to keep my sad and angry composure.

Frankie rolled her eyes at me and Jasper looked at me quizzically.

"You get here early to wait for me again?"

I sighed and looked behind him for nothing again; he turned his head and seeing nothing, turned back to me.

I gave a disbelieving laugh, "No… in fact, I was looking for… someone else, and if you'll excuse me, I have someone more important to talk to than you." I said with mock anger and jumped off the table, walking down the hallway to Rosalie.

"Wait!" he called after me.

I turned around to him, pretending to look annoyed, "What."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, completely disregarding Frankie as he walked up to me, she stomped off angrily.

3 days… huh, I guess Frankie wasn't that important anyways, was she?

"Who were you looking for, Alice?" His voice was calm, but I could sense irritation beneath it.

I shrugged, "No one you need to know about." I tried to look earnestly annoyed at having to talk to him.

He stepped closer and I glanced at the clock. We were both 5 minutes late to class; we were the only ones in the hall.

"Oh? And why is that?" he was about two feet away and I nearly collapsed, I could smell and feel his sweat breath fan across my face as he stepped closer still.

"B-because, he's my boyfriend." I was proud of myself for only stumbling once. I regretted saying it though the moment I said it. How was I going to back it up? Get a fake boyfriend? Where do you even get those?

He blinked at this, looking shocked, "Who is he." He clenched his fists and looked behind me again.

"Why do you need to know? It's none of your business who I date or not." I tried to say it and looked at him with an annoyed glare.

His nostrils flared, "If it concerns you, it _is _my business, and you're breaking up with him." He said, as if it was his place to tell me who to date.

As much as the sentence pleased me, it made me incredulous as well.

"No." I said firmly and stomped off to my class.

I could feel his blinking eyes stare after me in confusion.

Damn I loved that.

**PLEASE LET IT BE NOTED THAT THE POEMS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER WERE WRITTEN WITH PASSION BY ANNA STICKNEY.**

**Wow, okay, personally, I liked it, but I want your feedback, I love you all!**

**Chapter question- WHAT IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE TIME OF THE YEAR? Personally, mine is Thanksgiving. I mean… it is a day designed to make kids uncomfortable in front of family with a fake smile plastered on their faces.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Phase One and a Half

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Wow guys… you really are amazing, I got 120 hits for the last chapter! I'm so happy all of you are reading! Keep reading, I squealed when I saw the hits!**

**Okay… anyways, thank you VaMpIrExPiXiE for pointing out something I forgot in the last chapter, I suck for not including it but I fixed it!**

**Also, I want you to applaud her because she is also my new beta! Everybody clap!!!**

**Oh, and while we're talking about her, I'm writing a story with her soon, I'm also writing a story with someone I know and we're doing it on Fictionpress. We don't know what it's called yet, but I've already edited two of his chapters, I'll advertise when the time comes.**

**So check out those two unwritten stories and you're good… haha.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Shino Kouba- haha, we can both be bears in hibernation because I write too much, I, Jessica, am an internet addict.**

**Vampirelizgurl- your reviews always make me happy!**

**Karkoolka- so many smiley faces :-D**

**Also, special thank you's to Lxxornssa, PLEASE!!!, MorganvilleVampiresFanatic, R.I.P dumblydoor, and theuglyducklingherself.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON NIGHTMARE-**

"Why do you need to know? It's none of your business who I date or not." I tried to say it and looked at him with an annoyed glare.

His nostrils flared, "If it concerns you, it _is _my business, and you're breaking up with him." He said, as if it was his place to tell me who to date.

As much as the sentence pleased me, it made me incredulous as well.

"No." I said firmly and stomped off to my class.

I could feel his blinking eyes stare after me in confusion.

Damn I loved that.

**CURRENTLY ON NIGHTMARE-**

"No way! Alice , I am so proud of you! So… he actually got that protective?" Her voice always rose about 30 octaves when she was excited.

I nodded, a pleasant smile gracing my face. "Yeah, it was like he wasn't even Jasper… it was almost too surreal that he had that reaction…"

Rosalie and Jessica turned to squeal at each other and I couldn't even find it in me to roll my eyes at them. Bella smiled with me, looking genuinely happy while Jessica just looked smug.

She leaned back in her lunch chair and folded her arms behind her head, "Didn't I tell you how amazing my plans are?"

I just smiled, but didn't respond. She didn't seem to mind too much as I could tell she was only thinking about the other matches she could make. But I wouldn't let her… she had to make sure her current match was going to work out perfectly.

I still can't believe that that he got jealous… he did seem pretty confused. I mean, we were both very used to me giving him that dreamy look… if I had known this would work, then I would've tried it a _long _time ago…

And I'm talking prehistoric days.

"Okay, so… now that you guys have me hooked me on this crazy plan to get me fixed with Jasper… I want to know what's going to happen next… what is the next thing to do." My tone was excited and I was almost jumping in my seat for what they would do next.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted, "Like we're telling you!"

Jessica nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we didn't tell you last time, and I won't ruin the luck by telling you this time."

I pursed my lips, "You were never one for superstitions before this, Jessica." I accused her_._

She smiled cheekily, "Oh I know, but it makes you angry, which helps me in the long run… so right now you just stay clueless."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her, but she didn't care. Again.

"Well… is it at least going to happen today?" I asked, losing some determination but still hopeful. Say some thing else like- I was losing determination but I was still a bit hopeful.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "It's like you don't know anything… no, today our goal is to make him think about you all day." She lowered her face. "Don't turn around to look at him, but I'll describe the scene. He keeps on pushing his food around. He's making conversation with some of the girls, but he doesn't look completely into it… I think you really shook him…"

I smiled and fought the urge to turn around, and looked at Jessica instead. "You were right."

She smiled and pulled out her phone and put her hand to her other ear, pretending like she couldn't hear, "Say that again?"

"Not even in your dreams." I said with a smirk.

She laughed and went on talking to Rosalie and Bella.

--

For the first time in, well, let's face it, years, I spent the entire day in elation and I actually hummed on the way home. My family seemed really creeped out and my mother mumbled something about hormones and drove on.

I got inside and decided to make myself a sandwich, I spent forever making it perfect. See, I was so happily out of it that I could even ignore Jake while he played with a toy sword next to the television. My mom was vacuuming in the background and I grinned as I found that having the upper hand in a battle with Jasper was amazing. It was probably why he put up with me. For power. I went to my room and after scoffing down my sandwich, I turned on my i-pod and one of my favorite songs came on.

"Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
there's no turning back for us tonight…"

I started to sing along with the lyrics, jumping on my bed. I started dancing.

"lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me"

I started laughing through the lyrics as I crashed back down on my bed.

"we're flying through the night  
we're flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be...

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me  
You and me  
You and me**"**

" Alice ! Shut up and go do something just as lame, but quieter!" I heard my apparently annoyed little brother call from the TV room.

I didn't respond to him as I rolled over, my smile still plastered on my face as I smiled at the look on his face! Finally, _finally, _Jasper knew how I felt! He finally understood the confusion and agitation I had endured on a daily basis.

Well… technically… I didn't know how he felt right now… but from Jessica's account… he looked confused and out of it…

Today rocked. I paused my i-pod and popped another cheese puff in my mouth, I mean… he didn't even look interested in talking to other girls. That was how bad it apparently was.

It only made me that much more excited for their next part of the plan.

Of course, Jessica didn't support my liking for Jasper the womanizer, she always said, "He doesn't care what you're wearing, only how it'll look on his bedroom floor." And I always laughed at her.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. Yes. Jasper.

_**Hey**_

I frowned at it. What did _that _mean in guy talk? Was it even guy talk?

I went to the options bar to form a text message.

To- Jessica, Rosalie, Bella.

_What does it mean when he says, 'hey', just hey?_

I chewed nervously on my lip for a response.

Jessica was the first to respond. Of course.

**Ha! He's trying to play it cool, dude, he wants to know your dating status! WIN! But I'll shake you to death if you reply!**

I laughed but felt hopeful. Bella replied next.

I'd say he's just wanting you to fall all over again, and he doesn't want you to want anyone else… he likes it… don't reply though, keep him thinking.

I didn't like her reply… she basically said that he doesn't like me… but he likes that I love him… that isn't right.

I could tell which text belonged to each girl… even without reading their names.

My phone buzzed again and this time it was Rosalie.

**He wants your body, bitch. But don't reply to him! **

I giggled, that was Rosalie's way of agreeing with them…

I took a deep breath and turned off my phone. It was the only hope I had of not replying to him. If I didn't reply, then I would drive him crazy.

I turned my phone back on and tossed it to a pillow on the other side of the room.

My phone buzzed on the pillow all night long.

--

I groaned against my pillow. Somehow, this morning didn't seem as happy or amazing as last night had. Maybe it was just reality sinking in.

I glanced at my clock, 2 in the morning… and I couldn't even get back to sleep. I had no clue when Jess, Rose, or Bella would be here so I just laid on my back for a while.

In truth, I did need a reality check. What Jasper was feeling… it didn't have to be jealousy; it could've been a multitude of things. But of course, being the excited person I was, I just had to jump to the conclusion that he was jealous of a nonexistent guy who was allegedly dating a girl he was constantly annoyed with.

Thinking what I was, what reason did I have for thinking he was jealous? And why would be jealousy; I'm a girl he doesn't even like… it probably wasn't.

See, look at it through my eyes, Jasper was an amazing, gorgeous, talented guy that I was in love with. I was just a constant annoyance to him; a bug on his windshield.

My fingers fiddled with my bedspread. Yeah, maybe for a day we confused him, but who ever said that he was jealous?

I was being stupid. He wasn't jealous.

My eyes glanced at the illuminated screen on my phone on my pillow at the other side of the room and I forced my drowsy form to go and get it.

I laid back down on my warm bed and my eyes were almost closing, and my phone was almost forgotten in the palm of my hand… the warmth from my bed felt so good… if only I could just close my eyes for…

No!

I mentally shouted to myself over and over until my eyes slowly opened. I sighed before yawning and flipping up my phone. My mouth shot open.

I read the top.

_You have 21 text messages._

My eyes widened. I hurriedly went to the messages bar.

Most were from Jasper.

_**R u up?**_

They were mostly like that… three worded messages that had an undertone of worry. Wow… what did this mean? Maybe, just maybe Jessica was right. Maybe he _was _a bit worried. That thought made me smile a little bit. Maybe he did care enough to want me to break up with Mr. Imagination…

There were but two that weren't from him, they were from Jessica. One was from last night, just five minutes after I went to bed.

**Okay, let the magical Jessica now make a prediction about the psychotic Jasper… he'll send you messages all night long, but hey, no one needs to be a genius to figure that one out.**

And, again, she was right. I was starting to resent her for it… but I couldn't do anything about that.

The other one was from 26 minutes ago.

**We're coming over at-**

Before I even got a chance to read the rest of it, Jessica stormed in, and sipped her coffee and flipped on the lights.

I smiled, "Ha! You didn't wake me up this time."

She sat on the edge of my bed, "Yeah… but I get to dangle the fact that I have caffeine and you don't in your face."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Yeah, but I could just go to my kitchen and get some…"

She cocked her head to the side, "Yeah, but you really can't because I hid your tea and, oh look! This is the last of your coffee!"

I smacked her on the arm, "I hate you!"

She sighed, happy, "That's what I was aiming for!"

She sipped the coffee, closing her eyes and revealing in the taste, I felt like pouring it on her face.

"Okay, so I decided to let Rosalie and Bella sleep in today-"

I cut her off, "Unlike me…" I muttered and she glared.

"And," she said, ignoring me, "I've decided that after Jasper's favorable response yesterday, you are ignoring him for the rest of the week!"

My jaw dropped, "Jess, yesterday was hard enough for me… I don't need the whole week!"

She smiled, "Honey, just believe me, because you'll be on his mind all week."

I sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

"What am I going to do about the fact that he thinks I have a boyfriend though?" I asked.

"Well, lucky for you I already thought everything through. You are going to be pretending to date someone you're always texting and it's going to be me. Just text me and smile like it's him and he'll be jealous."

It was a good idea…

"Okay. Fine, we'll do that, but the minute Monday comes, I'm done ignoring him!"

" Alice ! Breathe! It's only Tuesday, just ignore the guy for 6 days!" And she made it sound easy, when it was really the hardest thing I had ever attempted to do.

And that was the first day that I had to try to be happy while ignoring Jasper.

It was also going to be the worst day of my life; I just knew it.

**Yay! We are slowly but surely progressing in Aljasice!**

**Chapter question- HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO MAKE A GUY JEALOUS BY MAKING A FAKE, AMAZING BOYFRIEND? God knows I have…**

The beta would like to add something.

Hi guts just wanted to say hey! I hope that I've made this better and I'm doing a good job as a beta! This is my first time as a beta so be nice please, I look forward to betaing this story and I can't wait to start the story with Jessica.

Oh! And Jess yes I have, it worked to! Pix. (The Beta)

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Unresolved Issues and Third Degree Burns

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys! Another all time high for hits! Love you guys!**

**Thank you to my newly acquired beta, VaMpIrExPiXiE for… well… being my beta.**

**Thank you to my muses, ****Beyonce****, Anna, and Garrett.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**The Girl Who Cried Wolf****- for actually having a successful time in making a guy jealous, good job, Hannah!**

**Also, special thanks to Aljasice, Vampirelizgurl, Electrical storm 1996, Lxxornssa,TheBookAddict, and Shino Kouba!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON NIGHTMARE-**

"What am I going to do about the fact that he thinks I have a boyfriend though?" I asked.

"Well, lucky for you I already thought everything through. You are going to be pretending to date someone you're always texting and it's going to be me. Just text me and smile like it's him and he'll be jealous."

It was a good idea…

"Okay. Fine, we'll do that, but the minute Monday comes, I'm done ignoring him!"

" Alice ! Breathe! It's only Tuesday, just ignore the guy for 6 days!" And she made it sound easy, when it was really the hardest thing I had ever attempted to do.

And that was the first day that I had to try to be happy while ignoring Jasper.

It was also going to be the worst day of my life; I just knew it.

**CURRENTLY ON NIGHTMARE-**

I walked into school, in the same situation as last time. I took a deep breath as I neared my morning table. My feet stumbled over each other as my night of no sleep finally started to affect me.

I whipped out my phone and texted Jess, smiling like it was Jasper and completely disregarded the yawns that threatened to come out.

_Hey, I'm pretending you're Jazz so text me back._

To make it even more legit I twirled my hair around my finger.

I didn't hear footsteps approaching yet but I wanted everything to look perfect so I continued with my happy facade.

**Don't be on your table! Go into your homeroom and then text me. Make him wonder where you are!**

I immediately moved, why didn't I think of that? I went to my homeroom and checked the clock. 7:38. He was usually here at 7:50. I looked out into the hallway. How would he see me and be jealous while I was trying to ignore him?

Shoot, ignoring someone is incredibly hard, especially when you're in love with them. I hummed in thought, how could I possibly go out into the hall without it looking like I wasn't trying to gain his attention when I was?

_But how will he see me?_

I flipped my phone down while Mr. Clapp gave me the stink eye, and turned back to his lame science rocks like they were as important as his whole life.

What if I went and pretended I just wanted to go get a drink of water? No, he'd see right through that one, I mean, who goes to get a drink of water while talking to their 'boyfriend'? I guess I could… but how would I resist the urge to look at-sorry- stare at him in the hallway?

I groaned and pursed my lips at my phone that was currently hidden underneath my desk. Jessica should've replied to me by now… where was she? Maybe I could pretend- no! None of it would work… Jessica told me not to see him!

Ugh, so many thoughts. Maybe I could just…

Jessica said not to… I kept repeating to myself. I looked at the clock, 7:51.

Since when did I ever listen to her anyways?

I jumped up and peeked out into the hall. No Jasper. I sighed, wasn't he coming? Was he already here and did he get jealous or wonder where I was?

I heard a voice coming from Mrs. Egeler's room… and I gasped, it was Jessica's defensive voice. High pitched and accusing.

I ran to the window and my eyes widened, I suddenly realized why Jessica didn't text me back.

Inside of the classroom, I saw Jasper's form speaking roughly to Jessica. I saw her raise her eyebrows and put her finger on his chest, poking him backwards with every point she emphasized.

I raced to the doorway to get a better look, I opened it and stood there as Jessica backed Jasper into a desk. If I wasn't so shocked, I would be laughing, it was sort of funny to see Jessica being so… unlike herself, but I couldn't find the laughter in me as the only thought in my head was, 'What's happening?'.

"And I didn't say _anything, _you're the one who messed up. And lastly, you need to get off my back because it wasn't _me _who magically gave her a perfect boyfriend and _you _apparently are too childish to admit that you lost this one and you may never get another chance!"

Jessica spun on her heel to walk away and Jasper roughly spun her back around, keeping his grip on her even though she lost her footing, "I _will _get another chance."

He almost seemed to be convincing himself as Jessica looked down at where he was grabbing her arm, furious as she shook out of his grip, "Then get the chance yourself, because I am not going to break them up!" She walked further up to him, smiling sadistically, "Because he's a thousand times better to her than you would ever be."

I blinked, at this point I _knew _they were talking about me. I was surprised at Jasper though, he wasn't a violent person, yet he made Jessica's arm pink and white with the intense grip he had.

I was also surprised at Jessica though, she was only violent and serious when what she was talking about was incredibly important. My stomach was currently doing flip flops inside of me and I felt the urge to sit down.

She stormed to her desk on the opposite side of the room and chugged a body of water to cool herself down while Jasper kicked his backpack, muttering something I couldn't quite understand.

Jessica saw me in the doorway and winked, motioning me over. I walked over to her, asking her my question in my eyes. She nodded enthusiastically as an answer, but she still looked royally pissed at the object of my affections.

Jasper sat down and angrily took out a book and flipped through the pages while pursing his lips and bouncing his leg on the ground.

"Oh _hey _Alice !" Jessica said too dramatically and when Jasper's head shot over to us, she shot him glares before smiling at me. He pursed his lips before reluctantly turning back to his book, but his stance showed me that he wasn't paying much attention to it.

She hopped up on the desk and I sat next to her.

"So, Al, how's … Derek." She said, making up a name on the spot. I nodded approvingly.

Jasper's hands tightened on the book as he flipped through pages much faster than he normally would.

I sighed, pretending I was talking about Jasper, "He's amazing." I decided to pull something out from their fight, "I'm really glad you got us together, Jess."

Jessica smiled genuinely, appreciating my idea, Jasper's hand froze on the page as he turned to shoot death glares at Jessica for lying to him about the fact that she, uh, 'got us together'.

"I'm glad." She cocked her head to her still red and white arm.

I liked that idea too… make him feel bad, perfect way to get mad at him.

I fake gasped, making my eyes wide, "Jess, what happened to your arm?"

I gently took it in my arm, faking concern for her because I knew she was fine. See, I slapped and kicked and hit Jessica on a daily basis, but the reason she got so mad at Jasper for it is because apparently I was the only person who was allowed to do it.

"_Jasper _was so kind as to do the honors of damaging my arm for the day."

I spun to him, my smile frozen on my face as he looked at me, I blinked and looked back to Jessica's arm and then back to Jasper.

My smile faded from my face and I looked at him with disappointment, like my opinion of his lowered by 100%. Jasper averted his eyes from me, obviously feeling embarrassed about losing my good opinion, even though he had never shown a preference for having my good opinion before.

Well, he didn't lose my good opinion though, hurting Jessica was just something else we had in common … but I was still the only person allowed to do it.

I frowned as the bell rang and said bye to Jess before walking out, giving Jasper one last disapproving glance as I left.

I waved to Rosalie and Bella as I left and they gave me a discreet thumb's up.

"Damn!" I heard him shout in extreme frustration as I entered my classroom.

"Jasper, detention, _now._" Mrs. Egeler said sternly.

--

On Wednesday school was much different. I sat at my table in the morning and pretended to text 'Derek' and saw Jasper walk in.

"_Sometimes," my mom always told me, "when you fight fire with fire, all you get is a burn."_

See, I thought I was on top of the world on Tuesday… making Jasper feel bad and getting in the last score. But today, it looked like he wanted to level the playing field.

While in days prior he had ignored most of the girls around him, today he had _two _of them on his arms while more trailed behind him and he strolled into class.

Yesterday was a cool drink of water; today was a third degree burn to the heart.

--

On Thursday it was almost worse than Wednesday because Jasper decided that he wanted to skip school entirely.

That wouldn't usually bother me, that much, but three of his airhead bimbos were also gone. Although I knew Jasper was a good student, he rarely missed school, and that led me to believe he was with the bimbos.

Rose and Bella wanted me to do something dramatic… but they aren't ones to be able to talk, they both had faithful, amazing boyfriends that would do anything for them in a heartbeat. Edward and Emmett… piano player and quarterback… perfect for them. I only wished I could have their luck.

They kept telling me to up my game and do something more dramatic this week, but Jessica was adamant that I keep my cool and 'fall' even harder for 'Derek'.

I decided to do that until Friday.

--

When Friday finally came around Jasper was back at school and he was casually talking to more girls, casting me no more than a glance at the beginning of the day, his face portraying no emotion whatsoever.

I pulled Jessica, Rosalie, and Bella aside during break while Jasper was with Edward and Emmett[A4] .

"So are you sure I shouldn't just give up? This whole ignoring him thing isn't turning out so well…"

Jessica sighed and Rosalie and Bella looked like they agreed with me.

"No Alice , that's just what he wants you to think… is that you aren't having that effect on him, but you need to listen to me because he's really very out of it."

"But Jess-"

"No buts."

I huffed, "Fine."

--

When last period finally came, my eyes kept wandering to the clock and to English class, where Jasper was, and I wasn't even paying attention to Mrs. Hart. And that was sort of sad, usually it was easy to pay attention to her. But don't mistaken me, I never paid attention to what she was actually teaching… she was overly eccentric and just… a backstabber, even to the kids she taught. So, usually, it was easy just to look at her and mentally criticize her while pretending to listen.

Math was boring today, much like any other day, so I thought that I could possibly slip away from class without getting into too much trouble… I mean, Mrs. Hart is probably too dumb to even notice if I had collapsed, which, I'm not going to lie, seemed pretty probable in this class.

I reached into my backpack and took out my phone and slid it underneath the desk so I could text undetected.

_Hey Jess, I'm bored beyond belief._

Her reply was almost instant.

**Ha, I feel your pain. I had to listen to Jasper's current events today, believe you, me, he is still pissed about what happened. Get this, he even decided to **_**apologize **_**to me for hurting my arm, which, by the way, still hurts. He just all of a sudden said, 'sorry'. It creeped me out…**

I laughed out loud, earning several annoyed and weird looks from my classmates and a blank look from Mrs. Hart. I tried to pass it off as a cough but I don't think anyone was fooled. It didn't even sound real to me.

… Jessica was the only person I knew that would be creeped out at getting an apology. But in all fairness, if someone I hates, namely the bimbos, came up to me and apologized, I'd be creeped out, but Jasper wasn't creepy… I was happy though, I bit my lip as I thought of how out of character it was for him to do something nice to Jessica… they've had a mutual hate for each other since 6th grade.

I rock.

_Yes! I'm ecstatic to hear that. I wanna do something fun… XD_

I looked at the clock, 1:30… half an hour to go before I get to go home… away from Jasper for the weekend…

**Yeah… you know… I have a plan, come to the English room to put away your English book at 1:40 and just go along. But, all you have to remember is this, when you see Jasper, look him over, and then look like you're disappointed and walk away. That's it. It'll drive him crazy.**

_Okay._

I looked at the clock. One minute had passed… oh joy, only nine more to go… I sighed and looked around the room. I cringed when I saw Jake Gallager in the back, picking his nose like it was the most fun thing in the world. I quickly looked away and at my math teacher, but my attention could only be engaged there for so long before I glanced at the clock again.

Five more minutes. I groaned and checked my phone.

**Wait, wait! Now. Go now!**

I grabbed my English book from my backpack and I stood up and signed out and discreetly tried to exit the room as quickly and silently as I possibly could.

I looked outside of the English room and saw Jasper, trying to ignore the way my heart thudded twice as fast, I walked down the hallway, pretending to be thoroughly enthralled with the book and how I had 'forgotten' it.

When I was sure Jasper had taken notice of me, I looked up and started, my footsteps faltering as I stopped. I looked at him, trying to express through my eyes that I was cruelly judging him, even though that was certainly not the case.

He opened his mouth to say something but no sounds came out, I cocked my head to the side and looked him over and when my eyes trailed slowly back to his face, I sighed and looked disappointed in what my eyes saw and what my brain processed.

To finish it off, I walked forward and averted my eyes as if there was something else interesting to look at. I internally scoffed, like there was anything more interesting to look at than Jasper.

I walked past him and I was two feet behind him when he spoke. I sighed internally in relief, I was beginning to think he wouldn't speak at all.

"Wait." He said in a cracked voice, like he was talking in violation of himself. I didn't understand that.

My breath hitched as I slowly turned around to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked frustrated, as if he was doing something he didn't want to.

"Look… Alice ." He said, my name rolling off his tongue in the sweetest ways.

My eyes widened as I processed what it was that he just said… Alice . My first name… I realized that moment that I had never heard him say my first name to me before.

I bit my lip and looked up at him, "Yeah?" I earnestly hoped that my voice didn't sound as eager to him as it did to me, because I had tried to come off as nonchalant.

He gulped before he continued, forcing his adams apple to bob up and down with the movement.

"Who is Derek? Just tell me that." he sounded reluctant to ask me.

I smirked, "My boyfriend." _My fake, non excitant boyfriend_

I leaned over on my right foot and his eyes narrowed at me. I raised my eyebrows, almost in a challenge to him.

He stepped closer to me and I felt my resolve shake a bit, but I held it in place.

He was so close to me, he opened his mouth to speak, and again, I was left with nothing.

The bell rang. I tried not to show the disappointment on my face as he sighed, his eyes closing was he back away a foot while people dodged us on their way to get off of school grounds.

I groaned as I saw the bimbos appear and Jasper noticed, but didn't say a word.

Instead, he slipped out of their grip and glared at them before stomping off.

I blinked in the direction he went.

**Yay! The end of another chapter. Sorry, all, for getting this out so late, I was packing with my sister for a trip we're taking soon and other than that, I'm not going to lie, I've just been lazy.**

**Hopefully we can get past 7 reviews this time ;) thanks for reading! Off to you, beta…**

Hello guys Beta here! Just wanted to say, I'm very happy with this chapter. J And that well Both Jess and I love the reviews you give this story. And if you could just take a look at my profile and stories that would be great! I need some people looking at Some Idea's, the reviewing and then voting on my poll! Thanks guy cya later!

Xoxo

Pix.

**Chapter question- DO YOU EVER LOOK BACK ON PAST CRUSHES AND WANT TO KICK YOURSELF? ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM/HER?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Jessica and her Stupid Plans

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to me inspirations for this story, Beyonce, Anna, and the ever stupid, Garrett Freaking Williams.**

**Love you guys, just saying!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Vampirelizgurl- and hell yes, this is for comparing a manuscript of my writing to ****Taylor Lautner****. You're my favourite this week ;)**

**Also, special thanks to Sarah, Shino Kouba, TheBookAddict, Electrical storm 1996, MorganvilleVampiresFanatic, Aljasice, and of course, my beta!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON NIGHTMARE-**

He was so close to me, he opened his mouth to speak, and again, I was left with nothing.

The bell rang. I tried not to show the disappointment on my face as he sighed, his eyes closing was he back away a foot while people dodged us on their way to get off of school grounds.

I groaned as I saw the bimbos appear and Jasper noticed, but didn't say a word.

Instead, he slipped out of their grip and glared at them before stomping off.

I blinked in the direction he went.

**CURRENTLY ON NIGHTMARE-**

I stood frozen in my position as I stared at the school door which was just slammed by a guy that had apparently just recently become a very angry and beautiful guy.

"Uh!" I heard the noise from behind me and I had almost forgotten that Amy and Katie were behind me.

Katie whined, "Jazzy, wait up!" as she tried to chase after him in those wretchedly tall high heels of hers, chewing her hot pink gum and texting in the other hand as she tried to slide her purse (which was, in my opinion, useless for school) up her shoulder again as it fell down her shoulders.

Amy didn't look like she cared too much as she smacked on more lip gloss that was far too much and went to go and make out with J.P., a guy who was a pervert and I hated, girl code made me because Alyssa had a crush on him.

Dang she had bad taste…

Anyhow, I had the biggest reaction out of the three of us. Something in Jasper's eyes… it scared me… he was about to tell me something too, if only I could figure out what that was, and he couldn't because the bimbos decided to show up and ruin it.

What I really couldn't figure out was the look in his eyes! It was like he was mad at the bimbos for interrupting… or done with them, and he walked off.

He didn't even try to walk off with them; he just left, looking frustrated. I was surprised because I don't really remember seeing him walk out of here… alone.

Oh! But what was he going to say to me before they interrupted… what could it have been! Maybe he was going to tell me he fell in love with me!

Yeah… because that would've happened…

I was knocked out of my reverie by Jessica, Bella, and Rosalie.

"Spill." I couldn't tell who exactly the voice belonged to.

And I did.

Rosalie gasped, "No!" she ran her hands over her face, "Why did they have to ruin everything?! He was about to confess his undying love for you, I just know it!"

Bella smiled, "Well, I don't know if I would put that much faith in a teenage boy, but he was definitely about to say something important..."

Jessica groaned, "All of the pent up frustration you worked so hard to put into him this week! All gone now! He'll probably go home now and lose the courage to say whatever it is that he was about to say! This pushed us back!"

I huffed, "You know, maybe he wasn't going to say anything important at all, maybe he was going to say, "Hey, creepy girl, stop following me around like a freaking stalker…" and what are we going to do about it! That's right, we can't do anything about the fact that they showed up?"

All three girls tapped their chins as I looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Jessica sighed, "I don't know… how do you get a slut to stay away from her leader?"

We all looked at her and Jessica said, "What?" as if she didn't know she had said something ridiculous.

We all sighed in unison and I looked at the clock. 3 o clock.

"Rose? Bella? Why are you guys here so late, don't you and your guys usually meet for your couples yoga class" when I said this Jessica curled her lips in to suppress a smile, "after school?"

Their eyes widened as they looked to each other in panic, "We're late!" Bella said.

At just that moment Rosalie's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Yeah, Em, we're on our way!" They started to leave, waving at us as they hurried away, "Yeah, we know you look stupid without us there but-"

Once we couldn't hear their voices anymore we burst out laughing. Jessica pulled her legs up to her chest and laughed into them.

"I still can't believe they take couples yoga class…" Jessica said and I wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"But, in all seriousness, what are we supposed to do? It's not like I'll ever be alone with Jasper again… the bimbos are at his side every second of every day."

Jessica hummed in response, but the next second her eyes brightened. "I have an idea!"

I rolled my eyes, "I see that, why don't you tell me about it?" I said casually.

She grinned evilly. "You think being alone with Jasper will make him crack? Let's try it."

My eyes narrowed… "How…"

She just grinned and grabbed her backpack and ran off, something told me that this was one of those things that I wouldn't find out about until whatever it was that was going on in her mind actually happened.

I was dreading what would happen and at the same time, I was more than a little bit excited for it.

--

Jessica and her stupid plans.

"No." I said firmly, my voice unwavering.

Jessica rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms, "Come on, Al, it's not going to be as bad as you think it's going to be; besides, you seemed pretty enthusiastic about it when I first suggested we do something new!"

I laughed, "Yeah, but I didn't think you were going to make me do something this stupid!" I spat back at her, and I heard truth in my own words, this was never going to work because he was going to end up doing something unpredictable and end up humiliating me and ruining Jessica's plan.

Jessica's stupid plan…

Jessica huffed, "It isn't stupid, it's an amazing plan and unless you want to get this loser you're going to have to start listening to me, because we both know that your plans of not doing anything aren't going to work."

Jessica and her stupid plans. And her stupid logic.

I crossed my arms and pursed my lips, there wasn't a way I could get out of this, was there?

So Jessica beamed at my unexcited face, "Okay then, I'll be a block away, call me when you're done, or actually, you know what, take as long as you want to… strike up a conversation… eat a taco with him… anything."

Jessica listed off things that I wouldn't ever do and I dug my heel into the ground.

I hate tacos, Jessica and her stupid plans.

With that, she pushed me out of her car and drove off, leaving me stranded in front of a music world. I groaned.

See, it was a Saturday, at 2:30 of course, when Jasper takes guitar lessons.

**a-n- and ladies, those of you who said you wanted to try out this plan, it works for any of their hobbies… bowling… painting, it's all valid.**

Jessica thought it would be a great idea if I went in, pretending to get a new guitar for myself and 'bump' into him there and take things where my first instincts told me to go.

What was even more hideous than this plan? Jessica also thought that it would be a great idea if she dressed me up all fancy to go to a music world.

Yeah, I know, fancy isn't really that bad, but her idea of it is because I am wearing a skirt… I mean, the heels are great, but the outfit is just too over the top…

If you think about it, I am going into an informal music store wearing black stilettos and a silk skirt and loads of jewellery. Picture that, around the dozens of customers who are going to be in jeans and a t-shirt.

You are picturing someone over dressed, right? Good. Then you know how I look.

Jessica and her stupid plans.

I sighed and looked at the door of the music world again, walking towards it and then walking away from it, changing my mind over and over again.

She said that it would make him see that we had something in common, the guitar in this case, which I thought was stupid because we didn't actually have that in common. I could play the guitar just about as well as I could get Jasper to be my boyfriend… not very well as you know.

Jessica and her stupid plans.

I stretched my arms out and breathed out once before stepping inside of the shop, hearing bells jingle.

That was the first thing I noticed, the fact that there were bells lining the door and, truth be told, it more than a little freaked me out and I blinked. I looked around and realized that I hadn't ever been into the place where he took lessons. I internally scolded myself, I prided myself on knowing every single little detail about him and I've never been to the place where he practiced his greatest hobby? What was wrong with that?

Okay, so maybe the _idea _of Jessica's plan was pretty legit, but I was certainly not going to ask the guy out for a freaking taco.

The next thing I noticed was the dozens of guitars that lined the walls and ceiling, along with drum sets… clarinets… oboes…. And some other instruments that I couldn't name but still looked fun. I was suddenly wishing I had learned to play the guitar instead of telling my mother that instruments are lame.

It was actually quite cool, there was even a hello kitty guitar… but my favourite one was the purple one and I walked right towards it.

I lifted my hand to brush along the frets and smiled a bit when the strings made a small sound, I saw why people liked to play it. Jessica never saw the appeal, she said that the blisters you got weren't worth it… but did it sound horrible that I liked Jasper's rough hands?

My eyes flickered towards the stairs when I heard music coming from the upstairs and I gasped. It was guitar music, and it was amazing, and believe me, I wasn't just saying that because it was most likely Jasper who was making the beautiful music.

It was a haunting sound, and I soon found myself swaying to it.

Suddenly my legs started to shake as I figured that it actually _was_ Jasper. I gulped as started walking up the stairs, towards the beautiful music.

"Great job, Jasper, you've been practicing as I can tell, I'll see you next week. Remember Eye of the Tiger next time." The instructor instructed him warmly and made a sound, which I deducted was him patting Jasper on the back.

"Thanks, James, I'll see you again the same time next week, with Eye of the Tiger." his beautiful southern drawl made my eyes glaze over for a moment before my brain finally registered the fact that he was coming down these exact stairs, towards me, Ms. Jello-Legs.

Jessica and her stupid plans.

I bit my lip, conflicted on what to do. I couldn't very well go up and say, "Hey man, you wanna go out for tacos?"

Life didn't work that way and, unfortunately for me, I didn't have the courage.

I gasped and ran in the other direction, as quietly as I could without attracting any attention from anyone in the otherwise quiet store.

And, I was just on the last step when…

"Alice?" my angel's voice called out and my eyes widened as I froze on the step, my hand tightening on the banister.

I heard a crash somewhere near me.

I spun around and saw him, about 6 steps behind me. He had a red guitar in his right hand. His eyes looked amused, but they were looking at the floor beside me. I probably looked like an idiot.

Jessica and her freaking stupid plans.

She was causing my demise. Oh wait no it was Jasper. I think…

He down to me with raised eyebrows as he walked down to me and leaned down to pick something up.

I gasped when I realized that it was the purple guitar, I didn't know I had brought it with me, and I was more than embarrassed about the fact that I had dropped it.

He picked it up, "You dropped your guitar," he handed it to me and his eyes flickered to it again and he bit his lip, as if to restrain a smile, "I… I didn't know you played…"

My mouth opened but no words came out. That had to be the nicest and most… sincere look he had on his face… it was the real Jasper, not the one you saw at school every day with his shield up… but the one he was probably like with his family. He sounded carefree and playful.

It warmed my heart that he was like that with me.

It was only when he raised his eyebrows at me again that I realized that he was looking for a response to his statement and I probably looked mentally incompetent.

"Oh! Uh… yeah… I, well" I wanted to tell him the truth, but how else would I explain the guitar? "Yeah, I do…"

His eyes were locked on the guitar that was stationed in my shaky hands.

… And I didn't know whether it was just a trick of the light, but I swear I saw a smile grace his features, if even for the briefest of moments. It pleased me to see him this way…

"That's really cool, Alice ." He said, and his sparkling blue eyes confirm that the comment was genuine.

I nearly swooned, "T-thanks, Jasper…"

He smiled back at me, "Oh, were you going in for a lesson?"

I glanced upstairs again, "Um… yeah I was actually."

He seemed confused, "Mike usually comes in after me, is this a make up lesson?"

My mouth just wouldn't shut up, "Um no, I'm here permanently now…"

He seemed surprised but smiled anyways, "I guess I'll be seeing you around more often then."

"Yeah, guess so." I agreed, chewing on my lip.

"How long have you played?" he asked nonchalantly, but his eyes displayed that he was truly interested.

"Um, well." Was my eloquent response.

"Hey, Jazz, why is Alice here?" I heard a deep voice say behind me.

Jasper's head turned to the side, "Mike? Why are you here?" he said, ignoring Mike's previous question.

_Code red. Mike came in for his lesson. Help. Still time._

I texted Jessica in a dramatic way.

Weird looks passed between them and I just stood there, holding a guitar that wasn't mine.

I cleared my throat, earnestly hoping Jessica would come in here to get Mike away and make Jasper's questions disappear.

I heard bells. Thank goodness. Jessica.

Jessica walked up to us and Jasper eyed her suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

Jessica glared at him and moved her hand, I heard something crinkle.

Mike stood still, it was no secret that he had always had a crush on Jessica, so he was just kind of staring.

Jessica never preferred Mike so I was terrified and interested to see where this went. She reached for his hand and grabbed it and Mike's eyes widened.

"Hey Mikey." She said, with extra exaggeration, and she hugged his arm around her shoulder.

She put something in his hand and he cleared his throat, smiling a bit as he pulled her closer, she made a noise that was close to disgust, but I'm sure I was the only one who heard it because I knew her so well.

She smiled through it anyways but Jasper blinked, "Mike, you're going out with Jessica?! _Why?!_"

Jessica pursed her lips, looking slightly offended as she clutched Mike's hand, but I had to stifle a laugh because she looked pained.

"Um…" Mike said, and Jessica shot him a look, "Yeah, we're going out, and I was just here to tell you that, so now that I have… goodbye."

He strode off with Jessica under his arm, looking pleased as they exited the store.

Jasper blinked and looked back at me, "Well… _that _was weird…"

In my head, I agreed with him, but I was reluctant to admit that it was genius of her.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I asked, pretending to have known.

He shook his head, "No. I didn't…"

" Alice !" I heard a voice call from upstairs. I was shocked to hear it.

Jasper looked up, "That would be the instructor, James, I guess I should let you get back to your lesson, bye. And hey, maybe I can stay for your lesson next time."

I nodded slightly.

He winked at me and strolled out of the store, looking back at me once and smiling. I grinned like a fool.

Jessica and her amazing plans.

**Yay! We got a smile! And talking! And some common ground… well… maybe not so common…**

**I haven't anything more to say, off to you Ms. VaMpIrExPiXiE!**

_So I went over this chapter about 15 times and I barely changed anything. So clap for Jess. But I have to ask, Jess are people reviewing this story? If so tell me I think my Beta notes aren't working because no one is looking and my stories or voting on my poll… anyway._

_Let's hope that Jasper is finally coming to his senses! My fingers are crossed._

_Beta over and out, Xoxo Pix._

**Chapter question- HAVE YOU EVER LIED ABOU YOURSELF TO A GUY TO MAKE YOURSELF SEEM COOLER? DID YOU REGRET IT AFTERWARD? Honey I know I did…**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Trouble in Paradise, Mr and Mrs Smith?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks guys :) and special thanks to Beyonce, Anna, and freaking Garrett. Yuck.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Shino Kouba- haha, I loved the Halo 3 thing… she told a guy she played Halo 3 and she, quote unquote, SUCKS lol. Once I told a guy I loved… well… that is another story ;)!**

**And special thanks to mindreadingweirdo, Aljasice, MissSpiderFish, TheBookAddict, LoveIsMyWeapon13, Electrical storm 1996, and AlicexxJasperxx. (just so you know, those are in no particular order.)**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON NIGHTMARE-**

"Oh, you didn't know?" I asked, pretending to have known.

He shook his head, "No. I didn't…"

" Alice !" I heard a voice call from upstairs. I was shocked to hear it.

Jasper looked up, "That would be the instructor, James, and I guess I should let you get back to your lesson, bye. And hey, maybe I can stay for your lesson next time."

I nodded slightly.

He winked at me and strolled out of the store, looking back at me once and smiling. I grinned like a fool.

Jessica and her amazing plans.

**CURRENTLY ON NIGHTMARE-**

_Thanks, Jess, I owe you one!_

I smiled down at my phone and the silly guitar in my hand, I should probably go put that back…

I looked down at the price tag and sighed, wouldn't he have seen that…? To me it was pretty dang obvious that I didn't own this guitar… the way I was holding it was just so awkward, it was just… not mine.

I put it back on its stand.

Wait… the instructor, James, had called my name… how would he have known about our little scam, and more importantly, why would he be involved in it…

I nodded to myself in understanding when I thought back to when Jessica had given Mike the money… she had bribed him. Nice.

I smiled to myself but was a bit confused as to how and why I had pulled this off… well, I knew why… but how? I'm really unsure of.

**You bet your ass you do. Now I'm going to call you to tell you how horrible it was to even pretend to be this creep's girlfriend.**

I smiled and my phone buzzed again, but this time it was a call from Jessica. I flipped open my phone.

"Hey."

I didn't get a response other than, "Tell me everything, and give me a play by play!"

I sighed, looking at the cashier who was eyeing me speculatively, "Meet me at Wendy's in five minutes."

She gave her accent and I closed my phone, scurrying out of the shop and into the Wendy's about 20 minutes later.

Jessica was leaning back in her seat, looking out of the window as she waited for me, food already ordered and on the table. I walked up and sat down opposite of her.

She blinked in surprise at seeing me but shook her head and gave me a smile.

"Hey."

I nodded my head to her in response, digging into my burger as Jessica's eyes followed my movements.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, kicking her out of her reverie. Jessica was going on this crazy vegetarian kick and she was suffering.

She sighed and took out a sandwich she apparently brought with her.

I smiled a bit, "Okay, so how did you get the instructor to call my name… it sounded so legit!"

Jessica grinned, "It only took him 50 bucks to give in… I gave Mike a hundred but he ended up giving it back to me. By the way, you owe me for that, I dislike the guy with an intense, fiery passion."

She scowled at her sandwich, thinking of Mike, "Oh come on! You guys would look so cute together!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, once I get past all of the things I don't like about him… which is, admittedly, a lot. Okay, so back on topic, tell me everything he said!"

And I told her.

"Oh my gosh, Alice ! He smiled?! He _smiled_; wow… you've made quite an accomplishment. Ha! See, my plans are flawless!" She did a nerdy fist pump and then put her hand to her ear, "So who has the best plans?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Don't push your luck…"

She relented with a smile, "Okay, well then wow… I can't believe it…"

I agreed, taking another bite.

I glanced at my watch, it had been an hour since we had left… that was customary time for a lesson to have gone on.

Suddenly, Jessica's eyes widened and she dropped her food on the table and ran a hand through her hair, I froze, it was something that Jessica did when she was either nervous or unsure of what to do.

And let me tell you, that didn't happen often because it seemed like Jessica _always _knew what to do, and she rarely got too nervous.

I gulped, "What is it?!"

She looked up at me and spoke slowly, "Didn't you say that Jasper said that he would try to stay and watch you next lesson?"

I smiled back, relieved that her concern was so small, "Yeah, so?"

She looked at me, obviously agitated, "There are two things wrong with that then… first of all, you don't have permanent lessons. Two, you have no idea how to play the guitar, so how is he going to watch you?"

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… you're right…"

Jessica gave a weak smile, "Yeah, and this time, I don't like it, how the hell am I supposed to cover this one up? I can't just teach you how to play the guitar and manage to squeeze you into lessons every week… I'm not made of money," yeah, says the thousands of shopping trips she goes on, "what are you going to do now, Vnix?"

I groaned, running my hands over my face, this one was on me… how _was _I supposed to cover it up? I didn't have Jessica's mad skills and I certainly couldn't lie to save my ass.

Jessica kind of shrugged, "You know, I can't do everything for you, Alice, sometimes, you're going to have to do things on your own."

"Yeah, but you don't," a voice came from behind Jessica and she stiffened and gasped, but then her face turned red as the voice that was trying to be suave continued, "because you have me, baby."

Jessica looked sick as she turned to Mike, "Mike, we aren't actually-"

She was cut off by Jasper, who smirked at her, "Trouble in paradise?" she glared at him.

"Of course not," she said quickly and got up to hug Mike, and she cringed a bit but I was sure that only I could tell. "We're perfectly happy."

She looked up, as if asking God why, and then pursed her lips before talking again.

"Well, Mike and I are going to go and… get ready for our… erm… date tonight that I almost forgot about so why don't you stay and keep Alice company."

She forced it out and basically slammed Jasper down in her old seat as she grabbed her purse and led Mike out of the restaurant.

And I was completely sure that when she hit Jasper in the head with her purse it was on purpose.

Mike's eyes were excited as they looked at their intertwined hands and he practically bounced out of the restaurant.

As I looked outside, the moment they were there, she started to yell at him, poor guy…

Lost in my thoughts, I had forgotten that Jasper was sitting so closely.

He was blinking at Jessica's food.

I shrugged at him when he gestured to it, "Vegetarian."

He smirked, "That chick's gone off the deep end…"

I bit back a smile, "She isn't so fond of you either."

He weighed his head from side to side, "Touché."

He smiled, and it was the nice one that I had seen earlier, "So how did the lesson go?" he asked, and he seemed genuinely curious.

I cleared my throat. "It was fine," I said, anxious to get off of the subject, "James is a great teacher and, being a beginner, he's been really patient."

His eyes narrowed at the table and he bit his lip, contemplating something.

"And how's that going for you?" his voice broke a bit.

I looked at him, did he need medical attention? "Good… I mean, it's only my second lesson," I lied, "but I'll get better…" I hurriedly added on.

He gulped his face of contemplation still in place, "He can be a bit… annoying sometimes… would you ever be looking for a different teacher?"

He ran his hand through his hair and he looked angry with himself.

I blinked, my brows furrowed, "Why?" I asked in complete confusion.

His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. "B-because," wow… Jasper stuttered… his eyes were wild, "Maybe… we could meet up sometime and… I could teach you a few things." It was rushed and he shrugged, but the motion was too forced to be considered casual.

My breath hitched and I dropped my food on the greasy table, "Um…"

Yeah, 'um', that was my intelligent response to the man of my dreams asking if we could hang out?

His had shot up, "'um'?" he quoted, unsure.

I blinked a couple more times, remember. What Would Jessica Do.

Well, she'd probably just flat out ask him out, but I could never do that…

"Um…" I say again, "Sure?" I asked, like it was a question.

He curled his lips in to restrain a smile and nodded.

"We'll have to work something out then." He said, less forced than before and his stature was more relaxed.

I smiled back, "Yeah…"

Without another word, he stood up and turned to face me, his eyes burning holes in my face. Without breaking his fiery eye contact, he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly, before turning swiftly away and disappearing again.

And that was the Jasper Hale style. Cold and aloof one moment, and the next you're as warm and inviting as cookies, poor simile, true statement.

Could I break his style?

--

"Why not!" I asked, whining like a little child.

She smirked, "Because, he isn't ready for you yet, he needs to try harder and if you just give him what he wants at the moment, which I know you're very tempted to do, you can't do that. Every other girl does that, do you want to end up like them, Alice? No. No you don't."

I groaned, she was right again, but so badly did I want to have that coveted alone time with him. I sighed, maybe she was right… maybe it would just mean more once he was thoroughly involved.

But I was worried that he might never be thoroughly involved and I would lose his attention the second I started to act differently than every other girl.

"Just trust me, Vnix; I know how he'll react."

"What if you're wrong?"

She smirked, "Have I been wrong before?"

I made no response.

Instead, I just decided to throw a piece of popcorn at her from her bed and laid back on one of her pillows. We were at her house for a sleep over.

She smiled, knowing she had won.

I ate some more popcorn. "So what happened with Mike after you left?"

Jessica groaned, making a face that made it look like she wanted to puke. "He is now, thanks to you and your need for help, under the completely wrong impression that I like him. Over and over have I told him that I don't like him and that we're only together when Jasper's around, but he doesn't get it!"

I let out a laugh, "Oh my gosh… that is amazing! You know, you guys would make a really cute couple…" I trailed off suggestively and she huffed.

"Ugh, he is so not my type…"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. So, I can't have a guitar lesson with him?"

She shook her head firmly, "No, you can't."

I huffed in return and she shrugged, "I'm giving you golden advice here! Follow it."

I threw more popcorn at her and she pretended not to notice.

I felt a vibration in my pocket again and my eyes lit up with hope… maybe…

Jessica shook her head and came to join me, "No, Alice. Restrain yourself!"

"I'm not a dog!" I bit back, but when I saw the caller id, I held my phone away from Jessica and grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at me but otherwise ignored me as I checked the message from Mike.

_**What's Jessica's number?**_

I didn't hesitate to respond… I mean, really, they'd make an adorable couple.

I typed back the number and smiled again, humming as I sat back and flipped down my phone.

That's what she gets for making me tell Jasper no on Monday.

"So why don't you like Mike anyways?" I asked casually.

She made a disgusted look and began to talk but was cut off.

"Just a second… Kenny is ringing," she took out her blackberry she had named Kenny. I snorted, "I don't know this number, do you?"

She held the phone in front of my face and I recognized Mike's number but I shook my head.

That boy worked fast…

She looked confused but answered anyways. On the other end, I heard something vaguely like…

"_Hey, babe, I'm at your door, ready for our date…"_

She looked horrified and screamed as she threw Kenny to the opposite side of the bed and turned to glare at me. She jumped to a standing position.

"This is what I get for helping you?!" She looked mad.

The doorbell rang and Jessica looked at her door.

We heard Jessica's sister, Carolyn call from downstairs, "What the hell is up with the guy at our door, kid!"

Jessica tackled me.

--

**MONDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL~**

Deep breaths… deep breaths… I kept telling myself as I entered the school, moving to sit on my regular bench, to my surprise; I found Bella and Rosalie sitting there.

I was taken aback; I hadn't seen them in a while. They smiled and waved at me.

What was even more surprising? They had Edward and Emmett sitting with them, I felt slightly uncomfortable but I waved back anyways.

They motioned me towards them and, even more surprising, Emmett was the first to give me a big bear hug, but the rest followed suit before Bella explained.

"Jessica got… _occupied _this morning," at the word occupied, Emmett snorted, but I had no idea why, "and told us to tell you to do what she said." She shrugged.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "she got chased out of the school by Mike. I haven't seen either of them come back, for all we know, they're still running…"

I stifled a laugh and Rosalie joined in with me, but hit Emmett's shoulder as well.

Edward just sat there smiling, his arm lazily slung around Bella… he looked content, and I was jealous that Jasper couldn't be that way with me. I sighed; sometimes I thought it was useless…

Suddenly Rosalie squealed and grabbed Emmett's hand, "Oh, we have to go to pre calc…"

Edward also pulled Bella along, "And we have to go… do that… thing." He wasn't a very convincing liar.

I looked behind me as well only to back up again, I found myself face to… well… chest with Jasper. I'm short, so what.

He smirked and held his arm around me the way Edward had with Bella, and I stiffened. I fought to maintain composure.

This wasn't the same, I had to remind myself, Edward actually loved Bella, I needed Jasper to care first.

I shrugged out of his grip and he blinked, obviously confused with my actions as much as I was angry with them.

I let out a shaky breath and he raised his confused expression from my shoulders to my eyes, searching for an answer.

"By the way, Jasper, I won't be practicing the guitar with you."

He looked taken aback as he examined my hardened expression.

By the look on his face, he could tell that I was rejecting him.

"Why?" he asked softly, and I knew he wasn't referring to the guitar.

I closed my eyes and took another breath, "Because, I need you to understand first." I said softly.

He glared at me, "Understand what, Alice? What is there to understand?"

I hung my head, "I can't tell you… you have to… just, no."

He raised my chin up with his hand and looked into my eyes, "Tell me what I have to do."

Just as we were in our moment, I heard obnoxious gum chewing from behind me.

Oh no, the bimbos were back.

I saw three of the big chested blondes looking at me and cutting me off from Jasper with their short skirts and stiletto heels.

"Move away from my man, slut." I heard Lauren Mallory say.

I bit my lip and my eyes prickled with tears.

Jasper pushed them aside, looking bored and walked back up to me, glaring back at them, I think they finally got the message and scampered off, but they found the time to shoot me death glares first.

He resumed his position and wiped something from my cheek, which I found to be a tear; I took his hand away from me and looked into his eyes, displaying every pained emotion I had.

"You have to _mean_ it with me."

**AND HERE WE ARE COMING TO AN END… not now, of course, because what kind of lame ass ending to a story would THAT be… everyone would hate me.**

**Off to you Pix!**

Hey. Ok so I think these might be working! I started a new story and a lot of people have reviewed! So I'm very happy, and jess did great work on this chapter clap for jess everyone!

Later Xoxo Pix.

**Chapter question- HAVE YOU EVER PUT TOO MUCH FAITH IN A GUY BEFORE AND HE ENDED UP BREAKING YOUR HEART? I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Anna can attest to that.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Just When Everything's Hopeless

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, so I watched new moon on DVD and all the deleted scenes! It was super exciting and I squealed. Yeah, I squealed. Sad, huh? Haha, I still loved it.**

**How many of you went to a midnight release party?**

**Thanks to the inspirations- Anna, Beyonce, and, the bane of my existence, Garrett. Or as I like to call him… Mr. Cocky-Player-Arrogant-Asshole.**

**As you can tell, I don't like Garrett very much… he plays Jasper…**

**Okay, then…**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Didn't really have one… but special thanks to AlicexxJasperxx, Shino Kouba, Electrical storm 1996, mindreadingweirdo, aliceandjasper09, and 's BIGGEST FAN.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON NIGHTMARE**

Just as we were in our moment, I heard obnoxious gum chewing from behind me.

Oh no, the bimbos were back.

I saw three of the big chested blondes looking at me and cutting me off from Jasper with their short skirts and stiletto heels.

"Move away from my man, slut." I heard Lauren Mallory say.

I bit my lip and my eyes prickled with tears.

Jasper pushed them aside, looking bored and walked back up to me, glaring back at them, I think they finally got the message and scampered off, but they found the time to shoot me death glares first.

He resumed his position and wiped something from my cheek, which I found to be a tear; I took his hand away from me and looked into his eyes, displaying every pained emotion I had.

"You have to _mean_ it with me."

**CURRENTLY ON NIGHTMARE**

As I laid down on my bed that night, I found that I had gone through a bittersweet kind of day.

On the one hand, I think I had finally gotten it across to Jasper that I was more important than those girls and that he needed to treat me as such.

Believe me, it was hard, and any third party observer would probably be questioning my sanity.

Their argument would be-

"_Hey, you got everything you wanted! The guy asked you out! Why didn't you say yes, you already have his attention…?"_

And that was what I had thought at first, when Jessica had first suggested that I reject him, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

What had the guy really done to show me that he wasn't going to treat me like those other one week girls?

I sighed, I knew it, the look had been back on his face, and he had on his mask. The chase was over and he was going to get bored really soon. I had to be confident that it wasn't going to end up like that when we went out.

On the other hand, I felt horrible for turning him down. I _had _gotten everything I had ever wanted, regarding him, but I had to give it up because I had no confidence in him.

The irony wasn't lost on me.

I sighed again and smashed my pillow into my face. I had finished my homework a long time ago and was now just lying down, debating whether Jessica was right or not.

I hadn't texted her in a while, truth be told, I was ignoring her because I think she ruined my chances with Jasper.

But not in the sense that I was mad at her… more that I didn't want to take out my depression on her… and I might have been just a little bit mad at her.

And I also think that she was ignoring me a little bit, because she usually texted me every five minutes.

Oh give me a break! She couldn't still be mad about Mike, could she?

Please, girl, I did her a big favor… they were only prolonging the inevitable…

I turned over and willed myself to sleep.

--

I walked into the doors to school on Tuesday, determined not to let Jasper shake my willpower, I had made my decision, and now I had to stick to it.

I was ten minutes earlier than I usually was today, because I just couldn't go back to sleep when I woke up too early.

I walked to my usual table outside of homeroom and pulled out a book, relishing in the quiet and empty hallways.

I only got through about 30 pages when I felt a jolt on the opposite side of the table. I looked up in confusion.

My eyes narrowed the bimbos. Geez. They didn't know when to stop, besides, why were they talking to me anyways?

They raised their eyebrows at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes, setting my book down as I knew they weren't going to leave until I gave them what they needed.

I raised my eyebrows in return, "Yeah?" I asked uninterestedly.

They looked at each other and smirked, I heard Lauren's nasally voice, "Stay away from Jasper, because we know that you're the reason he's been avoiding us."

I laughed at them, "Yeah, it was the distraction of me that drove him away, obviously not your slutty façade."

Lauren's head cocked to the side, "Whatever, just know that if I, like, see you, like, talking to him ever again, I'm going to, like-"

Her unintelligent sentence was cut off by a voice I recognized only as Jaspers.

"I'll take it from here, Lauren; make sure the door doesn't hit your devil horns on your way out."

Before I let out a laugh, I put my hand over my mouth and restrained a smile.

Lauren huffed in fury and stomped her foot on the ground, breaking a 5 inch heel in the process and whining as her minion helped her limp away.

I looked at Jasper, who actually had the nerve to smirk at me with that cocky grin of his. I felt myself getting angry all over again.

Is this how he really showed me that I was different? Wrong.

I was about to tell him off when I heard Jessica's unmistakable annoyed voice at the end of the hall.

"No I am not! I don't care how long! Just leave me alone!"

Jasper and I turned to look to find Jessica glaring at Mike, who was looking pleadingly at her.

Her hands were balled into fists at her sides as Mike threw his arm around her again and she shook it off.

Jasper turned to look at me in confusion. I cleared my throat and shrugged, Jessica had to keep it up or he would doubt our whole plan!

_Act all couple-ish! NOW, CUZ Jasper AND I ARE WATCHING!!!_

I sent it and a couple seconds later Jessica took her phone out and groaned.

She grabbed Mike's hand and slung his arm around her as she walked with him towards us.

Mike looked a bit surprised at her violent mood swings, but he didn't seem to be complaining.

"Hey, man." Mike said as they approached.

Jasper nodded his head in response and looked at them speculatively.

I held back a smile; I don't even think Mike knew what was going on. He pulled Jessica closer and she grimaced a bit.

The silence grew as we continued looking at each other.

I, without saying anything, excused myself and ran towards Bella and Rosalie, who I had just seen come through the door.

I talked with them for a while as Jessica tried to smooth out her fight with Mike from down the hall.

I told them what happened and they just told me that no matter how much I wanted the guy, I had to keep my priorities in check and not stray from my decisions.

I agreed with them, I mean, I had to do that or else I would just end up like all on those other girls. I didn't want to subject myself to that, right?

Right…?

--

Wednesday was rough; Jasper hadn't even shot me a second glance. He was busy, that much you could see on his face. If you've ever seen a college student struggling over an assignment he or she wasn't paying attention to, you know what Jasper looked like right now.

He didn't look confused, though, he looked determined… like he was excited for something… but confused too… it was… confusing.

And as much as I loved to see him invested in something other than the bimbos, but what did I know, maybe it _did _have to do with the bimbos.

He didn't turn my way the entire day.

--

I had excused Wednesday as just a fluke, but when it happened_ again_ on Thursday, I started to feel a little bit sad.

I wanted to be what he was thinking so hard over, what he was so excited about.

Then again, he was basically ignoring everybody. He talked to his friends, sure, but he always looked invested in something else. Or someone else.

I felt a bit dejected.

--

On Friday, I expected it to happen. I expected that none of his attention would be focused on me.

But, he wasn't even there on Friday. And I felt saddened; I wonder if today he was doing what he had been so excited about this past week.

It was even more depressing, even though I knew that even if he was here, he wouldn't look at me, I wanted him to be here just so I could look at his face…

Apparently, I wasn't even allowed to have that.

--

I didn't get any sleep that Friday night, I just can't believe that after I thought I had made such a good impression on him… such a powerful one, it was useless. He had someone else on his mind. I swear, if he only experienced one moment of how much I wanted him he'd go crazy.

That's why I think I'm clinically insane. The meaning of insane is doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results. I go to school every day with the false hope that Jasper will fall in love with me, expecting that one day he will.

So… I guess I _am _clinically insane.

I couldn't even bring myself to be happy on Saturday morning, when the night was over.

I did the only thing that I could think of that would make me a bit happy.

_Wanna do something?_

I asked Jessica, already knowing that she would suggest the mall.

**Yupp! Meet me at Forever 21 in 15?**

--

When I met Jessica she handed me some star bucks drink and I started to drink it without even knowing what it was.

Yum.

She looked at me, "So what's up with the zombie 'tude this week?" she asked me

I looked at her and smiled sadly, "Jasper's been too preoccupied to even look at me."

Jessica's eyes widened dramatically, "No!"

I pursed my lips and looked down at my hands.

"You don't understand, Jessica. I mean, if the guy you had a crush on did this to you, you'd be completely hysterical."

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't say hysterical…"

Neither of us were going to win this one…

"Whatever though, that's the point. So what are you mall searching for today?"

Jess shrugged. "Nothing in particular…" something about the tone of her voice made me a bit disbelieving.

"What is it…?" I asked.

Jessica's eyes widened, making me all the more suspicious. "Oh… you know… I've just been thinking about… Mike. Yeah."

She said it with a confidence that would've fooled anyone. Except for me of course.

I opened my mouth to question her more but I was cut off.

"Aw, did you just say my name, baby?" at Mike's unexplained voice, Jessica groaned.

She turned around on the bench to glare at him, I felt kind of bad for him, he had no clue what mad Jessica was like, and he was just an unassuming teenage boy.

I bit back a smile.

He didn't back down at her glare, instead, he walked up further and sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

Jessica groaned again, "Mike, how many times have I explained to you that we aren't together, only when Jasper is around."

Mike smiled, "That's enough for me."

I think I saw a bit of a smile form on Jessica's face, but maybe it was just a trick of the light, I sincerely hoped not… they made such a cute couple.

Jessica sighed, looking to me for help. I smiled unapologetically at her, gathering my things to get up and walk away.

Jessica looked at me like I was crazy while Mike just sat there… staring at her.

They really should get together.

Oh, how our situations differed…

--

I didn't get any texts for the rest of the day.

That meant two things, one, that Jessica was either tied up or mad at me because of Mike.

It also meant, and this is worse, that Jasper wasn't texting me, I mean, he was preoccupied on the weekend too.

I know he had guitar and-

Guitar.

Crap! I forgot I had 'guitar' practice.

I groaned and grabbed my bag, heading out the door and for Music World.

Once I got there I headed inside, with only minutes to spare for my 'appointment'.

I grabbed the purple guitar I had last week, and I made sure to tuck the price tag behind the strings of the guitar so it would be less noticeable that I didn't own it.

I calmed myself before I headed to the stairs, waiting for Jasper to come down and greet me after he was done with his lessons.

I stood at the bottom, just a little bit miffed, where was he? I glanced at me watch… it was time for his lesson to be done and over with.

Had he blown this off too? The hope in my heart faded as the time flew by as I waited for him at the bottom of the stairs.

About ten minutes later I huffed and walked up the stairs, maybe I had missed him.

I saw James, looking more upset than I, and I asked him where Jasper was.

His only response was this, "He called and said that he had something more _important _to do than _guitar._"

He was obviously put out by Jasper's decision, and as I walked down the stairs to replace the guitar, I wondered what was so important.

--

On Sunday, I sat anxiously through church; I really wasn't paying any attention to the pastor. I was really focusing on the fact that Jasper wasn't here.

He rarely missed church, the last time he did, it was in second grade (yes I remember) because he had the chicken pox.

This worried me. This could be beyond my own selfish thoughts, maybe there was something seriously wrong with him… maybe something was bothering him.

I mentally rolled my eyes, of _course _there was something bothering him.

--

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were all the same for me.

Jasper wasn't there. He was just… gone. He never texted me, and I asked if he was alright on Wednesday, but the only reply I got was him asking whether or not I liked red roses and peony flowers.

What the heck kind of question was that? I said yeah, because I really couldn't care less but why would he ask me. He probably asked everyone he knows; of course my response was nothing special.

Were guys supposed to know what peony flowers were?

I was starting to think that maybe he resented me a little for what I had said to him before. Maybe his ego couldn't take it.

Maybe I went too far…

I probably did, and I felt horrible about it. Maybe I should just text him and tell him that I hadn't meant anything by it, but it would probably just make things worse…

I had driven him to the point of insanity where he was wondering about _peony _flowers, guys aren't even supposed to know what those are, right?

There I go… being selfish again… this most likely _wasn't _about me.

--

I woke up on Friday morning like a robot. As I walked through the doors, I _knew _I wouldn't see him, but that still didn't diminish the hope I had that I would.

But the hope was diminished anyways when I saw, well, nothing in his seat for his first period.

Rose and Bella tried to make me feel better, but let's just go ahead and face it; no girl with a perfect guy can really help you get over a guy.

I mean, I loved Emmett and Edward like brothers, don't get me wrong, but when their happy and content girlfriends were trying to console you over a guy like they knew how you felt, it didn't really work out all that well.

That's why I needed Jessica; she was just as messed up, relationship wise, as I was.

But she wasn't here, it was five minutes to first period and she was nowhere to be seen and since she was one of those girls who was either very early or just plain early, which bugged me.

I huffed as a minute went by; neither of the most important people were here yet.

Ironically, just as I thought that, Jessica appeared through the school doors. And there were a couple of reasons why her entrance made me completely bug eyed.

One, well, the obvious, she was late. Well, late for her, and second, she was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Jessica didn't smile in the mornings, unless she had at least 3 cups of coffee or went shopping the night before and still had some shopping endorphins left in her.

But I was going to go ahead and guess that it wasn't why she was still smiling. I saw Mike's arm draped around her.

He looked proud and triumphant and cocky. But it wasn't like Jasper. Anyone could tell that he adored her as he looked at her, he was just cocky.

I smiled sadly, gee; it was just dandy to be the 7th wheel.

--

Jasper didn't show up the entire day, well, it was only lunch, but it felt longer. And I swear that it wasn't just because it wasn't just because I was surrounded by a group of couples, being the only loner, but that might've been part of it.

I genuinely missed Jasper. He being gone so long affected me in a way I hadn't expected.

I sighed as lunch continued. As I got up, I shot Jessica a look that meant 'you are _so _telling me about this later' and by the look on her face, she agreed. She rested her head on Mike's shoulder and he looked at her adoringly as he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm as he kissed the top of her head.

Rose and Bella smiled at her from the other side of the table, and Edward and Emmett smiled to see their girls happy.

I sighed, I got up from the table, and this was precisely the reason why I was leaving lunch so early. Too many happy couples.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love that fact that Jessica finally got past her ridiculous view of Mike and made them both happy, but it was ruining my mood… and I'm sure I was ruining their moods too.

I grabbed my Arizona tea and got up, beginning to wander aimlessly through the halls while thinking of Jasper and what he was doing.

I was glad when lunch ended. I decided I would text Jessica and find out what happened through 5th period.

Basically, it was a whole lot of nothing. She said that she finally decided that he was right for her and that she was right for him.

I told her that I had decided that a long time ago.

I put away my phone when Mrs. Conway started to pace the room, looking for devious little texters like myself.

Only one more period, 6th… that couldn't be that horrible, could it? No, I decided, only one more hour and it would kill me as long as I had already been through 6 hours.

I held my book close to my chest as I moved to my last class.

I waited with bated breath for the bell to ring and to be able to escape this… _room _and go home and wallow in silence that I was the only one who had a messed up love life.

Great Friday night, huh?

I sighed as I sat down.

Half way through Mrs. Hart's math lesson and I wasn't even paying attention, the only thing I was looking at was the clock, saying that I had 30 minutes until I was free for the weekend.

Dang, I thought with bitterness, I'd have to go another weekend without seeing _him_ again. Wasn't one week enough torture?

I guess not.

See, I thought with black humor, it was getting bad, it was like I needed to see him every day or else I would go crazy. Kind of like how I was right now.

I saw him in the doorway, breathless and his wide blue eyes were focused on me, his sandy blond hair scattering across his forehead.

Yeah, I was starting to hallucinate. Maybe there was some sort of a hallucinogen in my tea…

Yeah, that's it.

But I was more than a little surprised when the teacher corroborated my minds work.

"Mr. Whitlock! How dare you-"

She stopped talking when she realized that he wasn't listening, and my breath hitched when I realized that he really _was _here and he really _was _staring straight at me.

He was now walking towards me and the teacher blinked, she wasn't used to being ignored.

He stopped once he got to my desk. His blue eyes were penetrating into mine, conveying an emotion that I wasn't familiar with.

Before I had any chance to process his unexpected visit to my desk he bent down and grabbed all of my things from my desk, and kept eye contact.

He stuffed everything in my backpack and zipped it, never breaking his hold on my eyes as he picked it up and slung it across his back.

"Mr. Whitlock!" my teacher said again, but he still looked at me, I blinked at him, quite sure that my amazed stare was not even close to being as attractive as his was.

He didn't even smirk at me.

He just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair, all of the students in the room gasped, including the teacher.

My eyes widened as he led me from the room, I heard my teacher yell after us, but he only walked faster.

I struggled to keep pace with him, and even being the graceful person that I knew I was, I stumbled a couple times. When he noticed my troubles with keeping pace with his long strides, he snaked his arm behind my back and pulled me forward, supporting most of my weight as we exited the school doors and walked towards what I knew was his car.

My eyes went wide as he tossed my pack in his leather backseat and me in his leather front seat. Did I mention it was leather?

He kept my eyes locked on his as he walked around the front of the car and jumped over the door of his car and into the driver's seat.

His car was just the color of his guitar.

He buckled his seatbelt quickly and pulled out, and when he noticed that I had become the frozen statue that I was, he frowned and reached over to buckle mine.

His hand lingered over where my wrist was grabbing the seat tightly, and, never breaking his strong eye contact, he loosened my grip, sending me a grin as he lightly kissed my hand and laid it on my lap.

Somehow, it relaxed me. I loosened my grip on my other hand and he pulled out of school grounds, and onto a road I didn't know well.

Of course, how could I recognize any of the road when he was driving at 70, the wind was blowing through my pixie cut hair as he sped off. Every few moments or so, he would glance at me and smile, fidgeting in his seat, as if antsy.

Suddenly, all of this came crashing down on my mind, how un-probable it all was.

"Wait!" I screamed over the wind, "Where are we going?! Why are we-"

I stopped shouting when I realized that he couldn't hear me over the wind.

He just shrugged and mouthed 'later' but that didn't help me.

Its not that I didn't trust him… I did, I really did… its just I wanted to know where we were going.

I was brought out of my reverie when I noticed that the wind had lessened considerably. I looked at the driver's side and saw that Jasper wasn't there.

I reached my hand out for the door handle and it wasn't there, I looked up to see Jasper holding open my door and offering me his hand. I took it and raised myself out of the seat, he held my weight easily as I levelled myself and he started walking.

And it wasn't until now that I realized where he had taken me. I felt my eyes go heavy with tears and my grip on his hand tighten as I stood rooted in my spot.

I felt his eyes on me but I couldn't bring my glistening eyes to look at him, my eyes were locked on a checkered blanket that lay on the beach, about 50 feet away.

There were red rose pedals lining the blanket, and… peony flowers in a large vase in the middle of it. There was food on platters that had metal domes atop them and there were several of them.

They were just the right amount of space from the ocean and the gentle breeze was soothing on my skin as I noted the red pillows that adorned both sides of the blanket.

I didn't notice that I had been walking towards the beautiful scene until the tips of my feet hit part of the blanket.

I felt anxious eyes on me and I finally looked at his face, he was biting his lower lip excitedly and his eyes were worried as he assessed my reaction.

My words were stuck in a lump in my throat and I tried to choke them out, "Y-you remembered what I said…"

He looked relieved and he chuckled and looked at me, still assessing, I assumed.

I threw my arms around his neck and I felt the smile on his face against my hair and he caught me and rubbed my back.

We stayed like that for about… well… I can't really say, all I can really say about the time is that, it wasn't important anymore.

He pulled me away after a while and I looked up at him.

He smiled before speaking, one of his _real _smiles, "I _did _remember what you said… I remember everything you tell me, Alice. I was nothing short of stupid by the way I acted with you, and… and, you were right. You were right when you said that I needed to step up, because you _are _more important, and I _do _need to treat you differently… I just had to do-"

I cut him off, "So… so _this _is what you were up to these past two weeks?" I shuffled my feet in the sand and he nodded desperately.

"Yes… I tried to plan things out to be perfect, hell, I even went to _Jessica _about this," so that's why she was acting so weird… "To make it right, but she just told me to stay away from you but I couldn't and I just wanted it to be perfect but I-"

I lowered his head by his hair and raised myself up and I kissed him, I felt my tears of happiness on his cheek and he kissed me back, _finally._

I pulled away reluctantly a couple of minutes later and held his gaze.

He raised his thumb and brushed the pad of it across my cheek, effectively wiping away a tear.

I sighed and leaned into his hand.

"It _is _perfect, Jasper. It always was."

**And this is the end.**

**Sorry it took so long! I was in Texas , hunting for colleges… haha, not for me, for my sister! **

**Anyways, I think that it was pretty good, let me know what y'all think!**

**Pix!!!**

I'm sad this is ending! Omg just when it got started too! Well Jess and I hope you take a look at her next story! We'll be starting that soon. Bye guys! For the last time,

Pix.

**Chapter question- WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE SCENE/LINE IN THE WHOLE THING?**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
